Hi Skool
by Allura1996
Summary: She's coming back.After years after she left,and now she's coming back to Earth.How will everything turn out?Complete!And the next fic is up:The Look for Koriens!
1. Return

Chapter 1  
>Return<p>

Stars. What comes into your mind when you think stars? Dreams? Hope? Wishes? Not for her. She sees them everyday, every night. She sits in her ship, with a robot that she has upgraded countless times. She also wasn't human. Her skin was pure white and her eyes were a beautiful dark blue. She wore something that looked like a light blue dress, and gray shoes. She was coming back soon, when? Even she didn't know. Her robot was the only one who piloted the ship, so he only knew. This was Tori, a female Korien that had lived her beginning life on Earth, but had to leave after days had passed. She had used a different name, Susan, but her new name, Tori, suited her just the same. Now she was sitting in front of her window, gazing at Earth.

"How much longer Zag?" She asked. "Soon my Master. I assure you." Her robot, Zag, said. Zag was a special robot, called a PEK unit. A PEK unit was designed to protect Koriens, a race of aliens whose planet was purposely destroyed because the leader of Kor did not want to have the Koriens to become slaves and only two had to escape: Tori and a male Korien. The male did not survive, so now there was only her. She originally had two PEK units, but her other one had an... accedent that she did not want to bring up.

"You've always assured me Zag, I want to know." Tori said, standing up. She had grown quite a bit from the last time she remembered. She remembered that she was only as tall as her current hip. Maybe a little smaller, but not by much. "In a few hours, probably when our target location is night." Zag had changed, but only in functions and appearence. He looked a bit like a SIR unit that she caught glimpses at other planets.

"Alright. That's a little better..." She still missed them though: Dib and Zim. Tori began to worry if they remember her or if they forgot about her. Or were they still there? Zim, she knew was there, but what about Dib? _Guess there's only one way to find out... _She thought.

-Meanwhile...-

It was raining. Rapid footsteps were heard. Zim, having his head covered with a paper bag to pervent the water from hitting him, was running for two reasons: One, to get out of the rain, of course! And two, for getting away from, as he called, 'The human worm baby' or other names that refered to Dib. The reason for it? Zim had a contact missing and Dib held onto the camera for his life, even though he knew that a camera wouldn't do well. Both had only really changed in appearences, but Zim's vocabulary expanded for being on Earth for a few years.

"Gir! Where are you? I need you to come and get me! GIR!" Zim was yelling into his comunicater. No responce. He put the comunicater back into his PAK and continued only focused on getting a good picture of Zim and also focused not to trip. Zim ran to his bace, but the security door was closing. "GIR! I told you to close it AFTER I got here!" He yelled. A little green dog standing on the other side of the door, out of the rain called Gir, only responded by saying, "Oops."

"No escape now Zim!" Dib called behind them. Quickly, Zim let go of the bag and slid under the closing door, which was shut tightly closed after a few seconds. "I'll get prove the world that you're an alien! Don't think I won't find a way Zim!" Zim, safely inside, was quickly getting the water off of him as fast as he could. Gir flipped the dog hood back and looked up at his master. "Gir... Do I have to tinker your head again?" The SIR unit quickly shook his head.

"No, no! I like how my head is!" He whined, holding onto his head as if it were going to pop off. Zim groaned and went downstairs to his computer. His computer showed an icon at the bottom right part of the screen. "Computer! What is this?"

_"A ship is coming to Earth in T-minus 180 minutes." _The computer said. "180 that's... and..." Zim murmured, doing the math in his head. "Three hours... What ship is it?" The screen showed Tori's ship. He leaned back and felt something in his chest, as he listened to the computer. _"It seems to be a Korien ship. One thing is alive the other seems to be a robot." _Zim stared at the screen for a few moments before murmuring, "She coming back..."

Dib got home, murmuring complaints, but that stopped when Gaz threw something at him and told him to shut up. She hadn't changed much, although she did change her hair a bit, but that was the only thing that changed. He went upstairs and went on his laptop to see if anything happened while he was away. "Nothing yet in the forests... Nothing yet in the Loch Ness... Hm?" He caught a glimpse of Tori's ship, but he wasn't sure of it. He looked closer, and was sure that it was her ship. He wasn't sure what to think. Should he be relieved? Happy? Worried? Instead, he closed the laptop and went to find where the ship was going to land.

After three hours, the ship had landed and Zag buried the ship, which made it build the house quickly. It was raining still, but only slightly now. Tori went inside. "Thanks Zag." She said with a smile. "You're welcome Master. Now it's time for you to sleep, I hope you know you're going to Hi Skool tomarrow." She quickly turned to her smiling PEK unit. "It's the least I could do." She smiled. "After all, I cannot teach you everything after all."

"Thank you agian Zag." She went upstairs and went to her room. _I'm home. _Was her last thought.


	2. Hi Skool

Chapter Two:  
>Hi Skool<p>

Tori was nervous, like she was the fist time she ever approached a skool. She walked in, hearing murmurs as she walked the hall. "Is she the new girl?"  
>"When did she get here?"<br>"What's with the outfit?"  
>"She looks really weird..."<p>

Tori pushed her fake hair behind her ear. She looked perfectly human. Slightly tanned skin, green eyes, though she tried to get blue, earrings, brown hair and she wore a white skirt, gray shoes, a red shirt and a small black jacket. Luckily, Zag had fixed her disguise bracelet so that she looked older. She walked to the principle's office to get her schedule. "Excuse me?" She asked, poking her head inside the office. "I'm the new student." The principle was tall and looked quite old. He wore a tanned suite, white shirt, red tie, and black, shined shoes. His hair was black, but there was many strands of gray.

"Yes, you must be Tori." He stood from his desk. "I've heard that you were on a long trip. How was it?" She smiled and nodded in reply. "It was alright." She said, though she thought that the principle would've been a bit more meaner. "Okay." He took a piece of paper from his desk and gave it to her. "This is your schedule. Now please get out of my office." At least he said please... She walked out, though the door slammed behind her. She took a look at her schedule, but she nearly fainted when she saw a familiar name. Ms. Bitters.

The bell rang and most of the students hurried to their classrooms, including Tori. She had for her fist period class, unfortunately. There her teacher stood behind her desk, like a vulture. She was amazed that she didn't change, and if she did, just barely. Ms. Bitters snapped at her. "You, find a chair and sit there!" Tori did this quickly, though her heart jumped when she noticed she was sitting behind Dib. He didn't recognize her because one: It had been so long since he last saw her and two: Because he couldn't find the location of the ship. She didn't want to say anything until after class, besides, he looked kind of tired anyway. Dib looked like one of those cute geeks that you could find every now and then, but other than that, he hadn't changed much, except that he wore black fingerless gloves on his hands. There wasn't any cloth surrounding his fingers though, so they looked like cuffs that covered the back of his hands.  
>When the bell rang for second period, Tori went to Dib as fast as she could. "Hi." She began with a smile. He looked at her with a questioning look. "Do I know you?" He asked politely. He could remember the voice, but the face was a bit blurry. "It's been a while huh Dib?" Then he remembered. "Su- When did you-?" He was in a bit of shock, she smiled at this and began to walk out of the class with him.<p>

"I came late last night. I was worried that you wouldn't remember me or that you..." She lowered her head. "It's okay..." He said gently. She raised her head, trying to be positive again. "So... What's new?" She asked. "Nothing really. Just... Same ol' thing I guess." She nodded, glad that nothing changed. "That's good to hear. So, I bet that Zim's here too?" He nodded, then adjusted his glasses. "Yep. He's around here somewhere. I won't see him until fourth period." She smiled and nodded again.

Next class wasn't any better. It wasn't until lunch when she relaxed. "Are all the teachers strict?" Tori asked, pushing her food around with her spoon. She could've sworn it squealed. "Almost. The librarien and vice principle are nice. Other than them, no." Dib said, avoiding the cafiteria food and eating the food that he brought. She pushed her tray away. "Still, you'd think that all these years -"

"It surprised me too, trust me!" He quickly added. "I didn't think that she would be promoted to be a hi skool teacher here." She nodded and looked at her tray. The food was gone, but a trail of gray liquid was seen on the table. This wasn't good. "So, is Zim here?" She asked, looking under the table. Still nothing but a trail. "Yeah, but I don't know where he is. You'll probably see him after skool." There was a scream at the other side of the cafeteria. Quickly and quietly, they both left.

By the time the last bell rang, every student flooded out, glad that skool was over, but Tori couldn't find Dib anywhere. She hadn't seen Zim at lunch, but then again, he didn't eat the human food. She couldn't blame him. After a few seconds waiting, she saw Zim, probably waiting for Gir to pick him up. She walked over to him, wondering if he would recognize her. "Zim?" She began, gently. He turned. He had changed the style of his hair, but it was still black, the contact lenses were a darker shade then she last remembered and he wore his Irken outfit, but it spilt at his stomach and wore black shoes and pants. "What is it?" He snapped, probably irritated that Gir was late.

"Don't you remember me?" Tori asked. It took him a while,then something clicked in his head. "Susan?" She nodded, and quickly said, "It's Tori now. Zag said that changing my name would help protect me. I don't know how, but if he says that it does..." Her voice trailed off. "It's been a while..." He said. She nodded. "I know, but I really wanted to come back." She puased for a second before asking, "Did the other Irkens ever came?" Zim nodded. "After a few days after you left, they came up. Both myself and Dib acted as ignorant as possible. It worked and they left after a few weeks."

"Good thing I left when I did huh?" She asked with a smile. He smiled too and nodded. There was the feeling again. It returned whenever he saw her. Why? That's what he wanted to know. "Anyway, I gotta go before Zag starts to worry. I'll see you later, okay?" Tori said, tilting her head very slightly. "Okay. Bye." Zim said, feeling all of a sudden empty inside. She turned and left. Gir was watching the whole thing. "You like her! You like her! You liiiiiiiike heeerrrrr!" Gir chanted in a moking tone. "GIR!" Zim yelled at the top of his lungs.


	3. PEK Unit

**A/N: Okay, seems like I have had a good start so far! So... I guess just keep reading and reviewing! Thanks.^^ ~Luna**

Chapter three:  
>PEK Unit<p>

While Tori was walking home from skool, Zag was working on something in the basement. He was making a new PEK unit. It was difficult to do things around with only one PEK unit, the only problem was, he couldn't program it to be a female like Zig. So, he only programed it to have most of her personality. But he didn't know that Dib was working on trying to find a way to repair Zig, maybe even upgrade her too. He had been working on Zig ever since he found a few parts to her a few years ago.  
>Anyway, Zag had been working on the new PEK unit for a while now, but he wasn't ready to tell Tori quite yet. He actually wanted to surprise her, but she was taking her time today, she wanted to think. <em>Barely anything has changed since I left, except Zim, but I don't even know how much he's changed... <em>Tori thought on her walk home. _I guess I'll have to visit him tomorrow to see for myself. _She approached the door and slowly opened it.

"Zag, I'm home!" She called. She heard his footsteps coming. "Good afternoon Master Tori. How was skool?" Zag asked, coming from the basement. "I found Dib and Zim. Zim's vocabulary changed a bit, but I think that's because of how many years he spent here." She sat on the couch, taking her bracelet off. When she takes it off, her appearance turns back into her Korien self. "If I had to compare the two, I think Zim would've been the one that's changed the most." Zag looked at her with a questioning look. "You think?" He asked. "Well, I only saw him today, I'll visit him tomorrow."

"But Master! I still don't trust that Irken! What if he was the one that caused us to leave here in the first place?" Zag asked, voice rising. "Then what's done is done and we can't do anything about it!" Tori snapped at him. He was quiet. "Very well. If that is what you wish..." He mumbled before taking off, disappearing into the basement. Tori sighed. "Zag..." He was mumbling to himself while he was working on the new PEK unit. He wasn't sure what to think of his master now, but he had a mission: To protect every Korien, whether they were rash or not. Still, he couldn't help but to be frustrated at her.

"She thinks she knows him, but I know how the Irkens are! I've seen how they are in my memory disk! The superior Koriens put that in there for a reason! But she goes on and on about how I should trust the Irken! Huh!" He grumbled. The other PEK unit was hardly close to being done, Zag wanted to be careful with it anyway. He wanted this PEK unit to be at least something like Zig.

-Meanwhile-

"Dad, can I borrow this?" Dib asked, holding up an odd tool that looked like a bent screwdriver. "Yes, just don't hurt yourself like you did last time." His father replied. "That was an accident and I told you, it was supposed to do something like that." Dib said, before disappearing into his room. Gaz was in the living room, playing her new game: Game Slave 4. She had already played and finished the third one a year ago. She remained unchanged, but her hair had to be cut short, so now her bangs barely covered her forehead and her hair barely passed her shoulders. The color remained the same, although she tried to convince her father to allow her to dye it black.

Dib barely got Zig working, but at least she was able to comunicate. "So?" She asked. She was nothing but a head at the time. "I got it. Now try to hold still." Zig didn't move. He adjusted her neck and tried to get it to conect with the body. It came on, but it was still lose. "Thanks Dib, anything new happen at skool?" Her head fell off. "Oh dang it, not again!" She cursed. He picked up her head and tried to put it back on. "Sorry about that."

"Oh don't worry, you're trying aren't ya? So, go on. Tell me how your day went." Zig said. She was used to having her head fall off. "Well... I found your master." Whether Zig had a neck or not, she quickly turned her head and looked at him. "You better not be toying with me human." He quickly shook his head. "No, her name's Tori now, but it's the same Korien, trust me! I never lied to you yet have I?" She slightly nodded in response. "True..." She mumbled. "But, I'm not going to show you her until I fix you completely. Got it?" Dib asked, pointing the tool at her. "Yes Dib..." She grumbled.

-Over at Zim's-

"GIR! I told you once, and I'll tell you again: STOP TEASING ME!" Zim roared. Again, the SIR unit just ignored him and continued singing, "Master loves Tori, Master loves Tori! You looooooooovvve her!" Zim was just about ready to introduce Gir to a sledgehammer, but then there was a knock on the door. He only had to look at his robot to tell him to get into his costume. Gir did as he was signaled. Zim put the wig and contacts on and answered it. Tori stood there, arms folded behind her back. Compared to Zim, she was a bit shorter. "Mind if I stay here for a bit? I think Zag got mad at me..." She murmured, loud enough for him to hear.

"Um... Sure." Gir was about to sing his song again, but Zim shoved him into the kitchen. "Is everything okay?" She asked. "Yes, it's just... Gir's getting used to a, um, different drive in his, uh... It's complicated." She smiled. "Don't worry about it." She paused and looked around. "I like what you've done to the place." The monkey picture was still over the couch, and the television was in the same place as well, but there was another, small couch on the other side of the room. A coffee table was also in front of the couch. It looked different, but it also had a familiar tone to it.

"Really? Uh, thanks." He said, while taking off the disguise. She smiled, walked inside and sat down on the couch. "So, has anything changed while I was gone?" He shook his head, antennae swaying slightly. "Not much. Although I decided to expand my vocabulary so I would seem more normal to the humans." He explained. "That doesn't seem to be the only thing that changed with you."

"Huh? Oh yes, I had to change my Irken uniform so I would, agian, seem normal to them." Then he added, murmuring, "They seemed to like it after a few days..." Tori smiled and turned her appearence into a Korien. "I've seen quite a bit. I haven't found any other Koriens though... But I have found a few pieces of Korien technology!" She reached into a pocket and pulled out a chunk of metal. "Watch." She pressed something on top of of the metal. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then it started to glow and hover from her hand."

"This was used to make some hovercrafts." Tori said. "Interesting. Where did you find it?" Zim asked, sitting down next to her. "I found it on planet Tur, home of the slug people." He looked over her shoulder to get a better look at this Korien technology. "Zag thought that since there was this technology-" She turned her head and found her face very close to Zim's. She began talking a little more softly. "There... Could've been... Another... Korien..." Something pounded in his chest. What was causing this? He still didn't know much about love, or what these mixed emotions were. "Erm..." He murmured, backing away a little. "Sorry..."

"It's... Alright." She wasn't sure what to do now. "Um..." She murmured. "How have you been doing?" She asked, putting the chunk of metal back into her pocket. "Alright, I suppose." She smiled a little. "That's good to hear. What about Gir? Any improvements?" He shook his head. "Not much. Although-" The was a loud clatter in the kitchen. "I'm just gonna check on that." He got up and ran to the kitchen. After a while of silence...

"GIR! KNOCK IT OFF!" Zim yelled. Gir's laughter was heard. Tori couldn't help but to giggle a little. "GIR STOP!" There was a slam and slow footstep were coming. Zim was covered in pancake batter. "Remind me, never to get more than enough packages of that dehydrated pancake batter ever again." She laughed softly. "Will do."


	4. Who is Tak?

Chapter four:  
>Who Is Tak?<p>

Ah, the weekend. The one thing that students always look forward to. Although it was getting very loud in the park, where Tori was at the moment. In the morning, it was perfectly quiet, now that it was afternoon, she only wanted to get out of there. She sat on the park bench, twiddling her thumbs in boredom. She let her thoughts wander for a bit. _Why did Zag allow me to come back here with no argument? And why has he been in the basement a lot? What's Dib and Zim doing now? Why do I smell popcorn? _She turned and saw a child munching on some buttered popcorn. The crunching noise was beginning to annoy her to no end, so she left the park finally.

She went for a walk around town instead. It wasn't any quieter, but less people seemed to be walking on the sidewalk. She looked around and saw how much the town had changed. The Krazy Taco had moved its location and Bloaty's Pizza Hog's current location was somewhere... Unlivable and was going to move location soon. A few new places were opening and soon another Game Slave would be coming out. How many Game Slaves were there gonna be? She turned and could've sworn she saw a girl with short purple hair and she seemed... To be glaring at her. Then there was a quick flash in her eyes and somehow disappeared. "What was that all about?" Tori mumbled, wondering where that girl went. Then she assumed she was just seeing things. Although, the sighing of that girl began to make her worry about her safety. Tori didn't know why, but her heart was filled with fear, so she went to the closest place that she felt comfortable in: Dib's house.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he saw her, almost in panic. "I don't know... But there was this girl and now... I don't feel safe." She said, taking deep breaths to calm down. Dib allowed her to come inside and he made her sit on the couch for her to calm down better. "Okay, what did this girl look like? Maybe you were just seeing things." He said, a soda in his left hand and was trying to open it. "All I saw and short purple hair and there was a flash or something in her eyes when she looked at me." Tori explained calmly, no sure whether the iced tea was good for her or not. "That sounds like... Nah, it can't be. Why would she be here anyway?" Dib muttered to himself. The can of soda was being stubborn, so he was trying his best to pry it open.

"Who are you talking about?" Tori asked, putting the iced tea on the table in front of her. He began trying to pry the soda can open with a spatula now. "There was this Irken girl that actually was a common enemy to both me and Zim. We stopped her plan, but we weren't sure if she managed to live. The thought hasn't crossed my mind lately, but now that you brought it up..." His voice trailed off, and now he was using a can opener. Tori took the can and opened it for him. Dib glanced back and forth between the soda can and her, then took it. "Thanks."

"No problem..." She said, resting her head on her hands. "Listen," Dib began. "I don't think you have much to worry about. I mean you know me, I'll do what it takes to keep you safe. As for Zim," He had to control his voice in order to continue. "I think he would try to keep you safe too." She nodded, feeling assured. "Thanks Dib, but I still don't feel like I should go back out yet."

"You're probably gonna have to." Dib said, turning. Gaz stood in the kitchen doorway, glaring at her older brother. "That's the last soda Dib." She growled. Tori quickly left the house and ran back to her home. Dib, in the meantime, was feeling Gaz's wrath.

-The next day-

Tori was asleep, or at least half asleep when she heard some kind of whirring downstairs. She got out of her bed and went into the living room. "Zag? What's going o-" She looked down at a robot that almost looked like Gir. Its anntenae on top of its head was a bit more pointed, its eyes were more green and he had a claw for a right hand. "Goz reporting Master Tori." It said. It sounded slightly like Gir too. "...Zag?" Tori called. He came and looked at Goz. "What did you do?" He asked Goz.

"I did NOTHING!" Goz said. "She just walked down and- and you said-" He tried to continue. Tori went to her knees and took out the voice chip. "It's a little broken." She murmured. "No, I think it's just dirty, Itried to wash it." Zag said. "Goz, just wait here, okay?" He nodded and sat on the ground. "When did I get him?" She asked Zag when they were in the kitchen. "Today. I just finished the new PEK unit. I tried to program him as best as I could. I tried to program him as a female, but theat didn't work..."

"Uh, okay. But next time, please tell me okay?" Zag nodded. "Very well, if that is what you wish Master." Tori fixed the voice chip and returned it to Goz's throat. "Thank you Tori." She looked at Zag. "I couldn't program everything." He said, nervously. "I understand that you might need me to do household chores, is that correct?"

"Well, you don't have to do them, although I would like for you to do them." She explained. "Oh, thank you! 'Cuz I don't wanna be doin' everything around here! So, when there does come a time for me to do some work, can you pretty please help me?" Again, she looked at Zag with a surprised expression. "I did what I could..." He murmured. She hugged Zag. "And it is the best thing you've done so far."

"YAY! She likes me!" Goz cheered, waving his arms in the air happily. Tori laughed and explained to Goz about what's happened to her so far. Of course, when Zag wasn't around. "Hmm... Sounds like a problem." He said when Tori finished telling her feelings about Zim and Dib. "I know, but what should I do?" She said, almost whining. "Hmmmm..." He sat there, in a thinking kind of pose that would make you laugh, but after minutes passed, you do begin to worry if your robot turns out broken now. "Um... Goz?"

"I got squat." He said, dissapointed. "It's okay, I'll find something out..." She murmured.

-Meanwhile, on the other side of town-

"It seems the male Korien is hiding among the humans, and quite well too. He could be also hiding with the female one as well. We have to find them Mimi. It's the only other way I can think of becoming an invader." The Sir unit, named Mimi, saluted. _"Yes Master, but how can we be sure that the female one is here?" _The female Irken with dark purple eyes turned to her. "I don't know. All I can say is that it could be a possibility. I'll be more than willing to find both of them."

_"But Master, the male had said that he didn't even know there was a female Korien, so the female could've died off by now." _Tak nodded. "Yes, I understand that, but I still want to know Mimi. And the only way to find out is to get someone who ought to know where she and he are."

_"You mean-?" _

"Yes. Dib."

**(Bet you can't wait for the next chapter huh? Well, I can tell you this, Tori won't officially meet Tak until after a few other chapters have passed. And the male Korien's story will be explained later on. ^^)**


	5. The New Kid

Chapter five:  
>The New Kid<p>

In the morning, Tori sat at her desk behind Dib and listening to Ms. Bitters drone on and on about... Something. She wasn't paying much attention. Until a scream on the opposite side of the room was heard. Quickly, both herself and Dib looked around, but the screams kept going on. There had to be something on the floor then. "What's going on?" Ms. Bitters hissed. One of the girls were on top on their desks looking down on the ground. Tori ducked her head below her desk and saw a green snake coiled around the desk leg. When she looked back up and told Dib what she saw, the door opened and a boy picked the snake up. "Sorry! She got out of her cage!" He said. He had dark brown hair, golden eyes and was wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans. Although, there was something strange about him.

"My name's Todd, I'm new." The student, mostly the girls, were watching the snake in fear. Tori didn't understand, she never saw a snake before. What could be so bad about them to be feared? Dib didn't seem phased either. He only raised his hand and said, "Ms. Bitters, I thought students weren't supposed to bring their pets to skool." She turned and narrowed her eyes at Todd. "Giz is a medichal snake. She may not look like it, but she's like a gaurd dog." Todd explained. "I even have a licence for her." He flashed a piece of paper to Ms. Bitters. She looked at it and pointed to a desk. "Sit there!" He nodded and quickly went over to the desk. The she resumed her droning.

-Later-

"Didn't that kid seem strange to you?" Tori asked. "No, not really. Although the snake seems weird..." Tori looked at him with an odd look. "What?" He asked. "You have suspicions about the snake, but not the boy?" She asked. He shrugged. "I think it's because we haven't had a new kid in a while." Tori lowered her head slightly. "I know, but think about it." Unbeknowest of them, a green snake, different from the one they saw in the classroom, was watching them, keeping out of sight. "Yeah, I got nothing." Dib said. "It might take a bit."

"Come on Dib!" She whined. The snake silthered across the sidewalk and got somewhere close to Tori. "It's gotta be something." She said. "Something about both of them." The snake opened its mouth and came close to biting Tori's ankle, but she felt it. She turned and kicked the snake which made a 'clang' sound and the snake hit the tree. Quickly, the two of them went after the snake. When they found it, there were sparks coming from its neck and body. "_Pek unit 58-9S reporting to Korien: female, possibly 16 life years" _The snake quickly faded into a SIR unit and saluted. "_Please forgive me for both my appearance and the startle. I needed to get a blood sample to my Master. He wasn't sure what you were." _Tori glanced at Dib first before saying,

"What's going on?" The SIR or PEK unit stood. "_I had promised my Master not to tell his whereabouts, but since you are a Korien, I will have to inform him about you." _Dib adjusted his glasses a bit. "Why should you?" He asked. _"I had promised him. If you need to be assured, I am not a SIR unit, I am a PEK unit, like I had said. My Master had to put my brain into a SIR for a reason, but I had promised not to tell until you are trustworthy." _The PEK unit disappeared before anyone could say anything.

"Dib... Do you think there could be another Korien?" Tori asked. He shrugged. "Could be a possibility, and it would explain the PEK, but we can't be certain it's the new kid." This, she had to agree. Although she had her suspicion, she knew it wouldn't be right to automatically assume the new kid was a Korien. Still though... What if he was?

-Later... again-

Goz was making Tori's food while she had to do her homework. Luckily, Zag helped her on most of the problems she didn't understand. She heard Goz humming to himself as he cooked. Then she realized, she hadn't seen Zim again. Of course, only a few glimpses when she was at skool, but nowhere else. She put her books away and went to the door. "Where are you going?" Zag asked, sharply. "Over at Zim's, and don't you DARE to tell me that I can't! I can and I will Zag, you are to only advise me not to tell me what to do!" She quickly snapped. The antennae on top of his head lowered in both fear and pain.

"Yes... I obey Master." He said. She sighed in frustration and said more gently, "I'm sorry Zag, but you have to learn to trust Zim. He hasn't done anything to harm me." He quickly shot her a look. She knew what he meant. "Okay, ONE time, but without him, I wouldn't even know that I was a Korien like I do today." He nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right... Very well, I'll learn how to trust only one, I repeat, ONE Irken." She smiled. "Thanks Zag." She turned and opened the door. "Don't be gone too long! I want you back at six!" Goz called from the kitchen.

She enjoyed the slight breeze that was in the air, even though she learned that she couldn't feel the cold. The moonlight was shining beautilfully as she walked to Zim's house. As she neared the cal-de-sac, she felt as if someone were watching her. "Hello?" She called. Nothing. "I-Is anyone there?" Again, nothing. Although, she heard something rustle in some shrubs nearby. She began to back away. "I-I'm not afraid... Not much... P-Please, leave m-me alone..." She still felt like she wasn't safe to be outside. She thought it could've been Tak, but a tabby kitten came out, meowed cutely and took off. She felt releaved.

"Heh... Heh heh... Just a... Cat." She muttered to herself and began walking again to Zim's place. While her back was turned, the tabby hid behind a tree and turned into a SIR unit. A tall Korien with light green eyes was next to her. "Well?" He asked. His voice was deep, but sharp. "_I don't know why that girl is going to the male Irken's place, but what you should worry is about the female one, not the male!" _The SIR snapped. "Yes, I know, I know, but it still doesn't calm my nerves."

_"I know it doesn't, but still. What you did, though, to the female Irken was, what's the word? ... Unforgivable!" _The male Korien shook his head. "She deserved it, she doesn't need any of Korien technology Giz, you know this!" He snapped back. _"But promising her technology to release you and not doing it anyway? MAster, forgive me for saying this, but you have no excuse for such behavior!" _He wasn't in the mood to argue with his PEK unit. "Fine, I'll find a way to male it up to her, but not now. Tell me about the other Korien that's going into the Irken's base." Giz looked at him, shocked that he was able to find out what she didn't tell him. A thick tail came from his lower back as he glared at her. "Tell me Giz; you know how I hate it when you don't tell me these things."

**(Alright! Now that we've seen both Tak and the male Korien, now time for me to update as fast as I can!) **


	6. Misunderstandings

Chapter six:  
>Misunderstandings<p>

Tori knocked on Zim's door. "Zim? You up?" She called, still feeling a little unsafe. She was worried. "Zim?" She opened the door. It was unlocked. "Zim? Are you up or not?" She poked her head inside and walked in, closing the door behind her. "Helllllooo?" She hummed. _"Intruder detected! Defensive mode activated!" _

"Uh... Zim!" She called. Lasers and other weapons came down from his ceiling. "ZIM!" She screamed. The laser was powering up and she could almost see her life flashing before her eyes, so she quickly shut her eyes. Until she felt something push her down and pressure against her. Then she heard a voice. "Computer, I command you to lower your defences!" Zim. She opened her eyes and looked up. The weapons were powering down. She looked behind her. A large spot of soot and a small flame was on the doorknob.

"Tori, are you okay?" She looked back up. Zim had gotten up and was brushing the soot off of him. "Yeah... Are you alright?" He nodded. "Yes. What were you thinking? Walking into my house with permission from me!" He snapped. Tori lowered her head; she didn't know how to respond. He sighed soft and walk to her. "Are you sure you didn't get hurt?" She looked up and nodded. "Yeah, and I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. Just don't do that again." They both sat down on the couch. "Thank you for saving me though." Tori said with a small smile. He smiled to, faintly, but she saw it. That feeling came back. In his chest there was a warm feeling and it also felt... soft. He tried to shake the feeling off, but couldn't. "Um... You're welcome." She smiled again and lowered her head slightly. "Tori? What's-?" She gave him a quick kiss on his lips. He felt something almost exploding in his chest. "Thanks... Really."

"Erm... Uh..." Zim was at a lost for words. She giggled a little. "I was worried about you; I haven't seen you a short while, so I came to visit. Sorry about that though..." He looked at her. "No, it's-it's-it's okay." He stammered. "So, how are you doing? Why haven't I seen you lately?"

"Heh? Oh, um, I've been working on something." She tilted her head to the side. "Like what?" She asked. "It's, uh... Complicated." He murmured, scratching the back of his head. "Well, okay. So, are you okay? I mean... I worry about you sometimes..." She murmured,slightly lowering her head. "You don't have to worry about me you know. I'd rather be the one hurt then you." She smiled. "Well, okay. I'll be on my way back home. Wanna walk with me?" He quickly nodded, putting on the wig and lenses and walking with her outside.

It had gotten darker. Withought the street lights, they wouldn't be able to see where they were going. "Hey, Tori?" Zim asked, turning towards her. "Yes?" He tried to ask her what these feeling were. Why did they come whenever she was around him? How come he felt this way only to her? And What were these feelings called? "Never mind... I lost my train of thought." He said instead, smiling a little. She smiled too, but it was a concerned one.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" He nodded. "Thanks for walking me home Zim, and I'll be more than happy to tell Zag about you saving me... Unless you don't want me to tell him..." She said, somewhat sadly. "You can tell him if you want. I don't care." She smiled. Then she felt something wrap around her ankle tightly and pulled her back. She screamed, digging her fingers into the ground. Zim quickly turned and pulled he in the opposite direction. "Hold on!"

"I'm trying!" She squealed. Whoever was pulling her was pretty strong. Then, she dared to look over her shoulder. She saw the male Korien, on the top branch with his PEK unit, Giz, and he didn't look all that happy either. Zim saw him too, then he started using his PAK legs for help. "Let go of the Korien Irken rat!" The male snapped. He pulled harder, but Zim wasn't giving up easily. He pulled back harder as well. "Never!" Tori could barely feel her arm and leg; she knew she had to do something.

"Lemmie go!" She quickly turned, twisting his tail. He yelled out in pain and fell from the branch he was on. Giz jumped down with him. He quickly let her ankle go. Zim helped her back to her feet. "_Forgive me miss Tori. He's smart, not with communicating with others, but he's still smart." _The male glared at Giz, then turned his glare towards the two of them. "You are a traitor! Befrinding an Irken rat! His race is the reason why Kor was destroyed in the first place! How could you do this to your own kind?" He yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Tori yelled back. _"Please forgive my Master. He's a little arrogant." _Giz stated. He glared back at her. "Arrogant? I never!" He yelled. Then he turned his attention back to them. "And as for you two! I'll be taking the female with me! She won't be around something as inferior as Irken scum!"

"No! I'm staying right where I am!" Tori snapped. "Why do you want to be here with inferior beings?"

"Because they're my friends!" Zim wasn't sure when to chime in, but he wasn't going to let the male get away calling him Irken scum and inferior. "Friends? Don't be talking like that!"

"She can say whatever she want to! You have no right to tell her what she can or can't say!" Zim finally yelled. Giz looked at her master. _"The Irken is right, you have no right to be acting this way." _The Korien didn't reply, but he did continue to glare and he even began to grit his teeth. He knew that his PEK was right, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Why are you here? And how?" Tori asked, staying behind Zim. He had an arm around her, he didn't trust him, even though he was a Korien. "I'll explain later, but for now..." He hopped up on the branch. "I need to disappear." Him and his PEK unit vanished, but the last thing that was seen was his glaring green eyes. "Tori... Are you-?"

"I'm fine. Thanks again Zim." She said with a smile. He smiled too and continued walking with her. He was just glad that she was okay.

-Soon...-

"WHAT?" Zag screamed. "MALE KORIEN? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HIS SHIP WAS DESTROYED; I SAW IT!" Goz was quietly giggling to himsellf because of Zag's reaction. "Zag! Please calm down!" Tori said. She wasn't even inside her house yet. If Zim would've waited for a few more seconds before he said something. "Zag, just stay outside for a few more seconds!" She was pushing against the door, trying to get it closed. After a few minutes, she had won and she was left alone outside with Zim. "So... Thanks for saving me again out there."

"You sure that you're okay?" Zim asked. Tori nodded, smiling. Then she hugged him. "I don't think I'll be able to thank you enough." Hesitently, he hugged her back. "It's alright." He murmured. It was quiet for a while. He just had to ask her before he didn't want to again. He released her and looked at her. "Tori... I was wondering... Do you know what... What..." He was hesitating again. Why was this happening to him? "What, what is? Zim, are _you _okay?" He nodded. "You know, never mind. I'll ask later. It's late, you should be inside now."

"Okay." She leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. "Night Zim." She turned and went inside. When the door closed, he murmured what he should've said to her. "I think I am in love Tori..."

-Meanwhile-

Dib had just finished Zig's left arm and was attaching it to her body. He was sure that her head would stay where it was now. Then he picked up Zig. "I really hope this works." He murmured. "Same here! Now hurry up, I don't wanna wait anylonger boy!" Zig snapped. He did so, and tightened her head in place. "... Well?" He asked. "I don't feel any diff- oh my gosh! I moved my arm!" She did. She was able to move again. "YES! I knew I could do it!" Dib cheered. Then he heard his sister pounding on the wall. "Just because you're older than me and able to stay up longer, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BE LOUD!" Gaz yelled. Dib and Zig fell silent. After a while he turned back to Zig, but instead of looking at Zig, he saw dark purple eyes and green skin. "Tak! What are you-?"

"Don't even bother acting ignorant human! I know there are Koriens here, and you cannot hide them from me!" Tak snapped. "But I- I don't know what you're talking about! Honest!" Zig pretended to act broken; it was he only defence. She began to glare at him. "I know you're hiding them Dib, where are they?"

"They? You mean there's more than one?" He blurted, then mentally slapped himself for saying something stupid, but Tak only continued. "Yes, there is more than one of them, I know it! So, tell me now!" She was rising her voice. "I'm not telling you anything!"

"You don't understand! I'm after the male for the most part! The female is only a bonus to me, but I want revenge from the male." She growled. "What? Why?" He asked. "It's a difficult story, I suppose you wouldn't understand it completely."

"I bet I can prove you wrong!" He snapped. "I'm not willing to tell you! Not here and not now, just TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!" Gaz finally had enough, she went over to Dib's room, slammed the door open, a spiked bat in her hand. "I told you to keep it quiet!" She threw the bat over at Tak. She fled though, quick enough to avoid the bat and escape Dib's room. He smiled in victory, but then Gaz turned to wrath towards her brother. "God spare me..." He murmured.


	7. The Chase

Chapter seven:  
>The Chase<p>

Skool was very slow today. Ms. Bitters droning lasted longer than Tori expected. A few students got detentions because they fell asleep in class. She was glad that she when skool was over. She didn't see either Dib or Zim when the last bell rang, so she walked home by herself. She adjusted her bracelet, which was upgraded by Zag before she came here. She still felt unsafe outside, but she had felt a little better knowing that Zim and Dib were going to try to go over their limit to make sure that she was safe. Somehow, she found herself at the park, but no one was there. No children, no people, nothing.

Now she began to get that feeling again: the feeling like something bad was going to happen. To keep calm, she tried to focus on something else instead of the worst. _Maybe it's empty for another reason. It could be that something's gonna happen later on today, like a festivel or something..._ This, unfortunately, was no helping her. Just to be safe, she pressed a button on her bracelet, which activated the map in Zag's mind to find her if she were in any danger. Then he would go to the people that would help to make sure she was safe: Zim and Dib. When she got to the other side of the park, something made her stop, cold in fear. There was another shadow, other than her own. Slowly, she turned. It was the girl with short purple hair that she saw that one time, in other words, Tak. "Hello." She said with a smile that sent a chill down Tori's back. "G-Go away!L-l-leave me alone!" Tori stammered.

"You're going to have to do better than that Korien." Tak said, bringing her PAK legs out. Quickly, the only thing that entered Tori's mind, was to run. She was never afraid of Zim, so why Tak and why now? She knew that Tak wasn't afraid to hurt her, and she knew that Irkens were always wanting high technology. She was fast, but Tak was coming up behind her.

-Meanwhile-

Zag felt it. He knew that Tori was in trouble once she had pressed the button. Now he needed to go get help, he knew he couldn't do this alone. He ordered Goz to stay where he was, but the new PEK unit disobeyed and followed him. _Well... I didn't program him to follow my commands... _He thought as they went to Dib's first. One of the reasons he went to Dib's was because he still wasn't ready yet to trust 'that Irken' as he called him. They didn't go to the front door either, they thought it would've been best to go to his window. Problem was: Dib had triple-locked his window since last night's event with Tak, he wasn't ready to blab any more information about Tori by accident.

"How's that?" Dib asked when he adjusted Zig's wrist. "Oh, much better Dib. Thanks." He smiled, adjusted his glasses and heard a tapping noise against his window. He knew it couldn't have been Tak she would've thought of something smarter to do to get his attention. Zag was there, but it was Goz who had tapped on the window. "Zag? What's going on?"

"Name's Goz, thanks for asking..." Goz murmured, pretending to be hurt. "I think Master may be in trouble. She has pressed the 'panic button' she calls it and I need you to do your best to make sure she's safe is that clear?" Quickly, he nodded. "Where is she?"

"Down at the park. It's empty there, so you can't miss her." He nodded again. "I'm on my way." Zag went off with Goz straight to Zim's house next. Quickly, Dib began to go into the garage, but he father stopped him for a second. "What do you think you're doing?" Dib looked over his shoulder and at his father, who was sitting in a chair, fiddling with some kind of new invention he was working on. "Oh, just, uh... Going to the park. Don't worry Dad."

"You won't damage it would you?" Dib shook his head. Professer Membrane sighed and said, "Okay then, but no later than six o'clock!" He nodded. "Okay Dad, bye!" Dib went to the garage and shut the door behind him. He went on something that looked something like a scooter (you know, those ones that you can sit down while driving it? I call them scooters, I don't know what they're really called. XD) and turned the power on. It began to hover. He pressed his foot down and he took off towards the park.

-Back with Tori-

She was hiding in the treetops, in her Korien appearence. Her bracelet had broken again and now she was stuck like this. Tak had also taken her disguise off. "You can't hide forever Korien! I know you're around here." She heard Tak say. _Dib... Zim... Someone, where are you? Save me... _Tori thought. She felt her heart pound violently. It was quiet for a while, so she thought that Tak must've went off to look around for her somewhere else. She couldn't be even more wrong. Tak found her finally. "Trying to hide? It was smart, but not a very smart hiding place!" She snapped at her. Tori jumped down as quick as she could and took off running again, but Tak jumped in front of her with her PAK legs. "Tori!" She heard a voice call. Quickly she turned. _About time! _She thought. Dib had finally came.

"Not you!" Tak hissed, getting ready to charge after him. He grabbed Tori's forearm and pulled her onto the scooter. "You okay?" He asked. She looked over her shoulder. "Not right now!" She said, almost yelling. Tak was right behind them. "Hang on!" She wrapped her arms tightly around him, shutting her eyes. He pressed his foot down harder, which made it go faster. Tak was still after them, but she wasn't right behind them anymore.

"I KNEW you were behind this DIB! Give her to me NOW!" Tak yelled behind them. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder. "You told me you were after the male one!" He called back. Tori opened her eyes. _He knows about the male Korien? When did he find out? Why is she after the male? _She thought. The the scooter haulted to a complete stop. "Dib, what's wrong?" She asked. He looked under it. One of Tak's PAK legs were caught underneith.

"It's... It's Tak, she managed to get this stuck!" He yelled. Again, he looked over his shoulder. Tak was coming up, glaring at both of them. She was determined to get Tori. This is when Zim showed up. He had his PAK legs also and that was the only thing that seemed to be able to stop her. "You...!" She cursed. Zim glared at her, every bit of hate was seen in his ruby colored eyes. He looked at them.

"Dib, I'm not one to ask you a favor, but take her away from here!" He said, trying to soften his look as if to try to tell Tori that everything was going to be alright. She only nodded once at him, telling him she understood. Dib understood as well, but he saw worry in Zim's eyes. He knew that Zim was thinking the worst at the moment. Quickly, he hopped off the scooter, untangled the PAK leg from underneith it and went back on it. He wanted to get Tori out of here as fast as possible.

-Later-

"I'm sorry for bringing you here. I had to bring it back at six, if I went to your house, it would've been a lot later than that. Soryy for sneaking you in too." Dib said, a nervous grin on his face. Tori smiled. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." She sat down on his bed. Dib had covered Zig up to hide her, he wasn't finished and he didn't want Tori to see her yet. "So... Lemmie guess, Zag came and got you two?" She asked. His grin turned into a smile. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"There's something kinda like a panic button on my bracelet. Zag upgraded it, I guess..." She turned her wrist to examine her bracelet. He sat down next to her, taking her hand and looking at it himself. "Hm... It does look different last time I saw it..." He murmured. She was silent, watching him. He chuckled softly and let her hand go. "Soooo... I don't know what you normally do, but can you keep quiet please? My dad can't find out you're here." She nodded. "Okay. Um... I normally don't... uh, have someone other than my dad and sometimes Gaz in my room so..." He muttered, back to that nervous grin.

"Hm. Don't worry, okay?" She said, putting her hand on his. "Thank you for today though... I don't what would've happened if you didn't come when you did..." He looked away, blushing very slightly. "You're... You're welcome." She hesitated a second, but she leaned towards him and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. That very slight blush got a little darker. "Thank you so much, I don't know how I could repay you." Zig was almost tempted to pop out and squeal, 'Come on girl! I know how you feel about him, Zim too! Come on and spit it out already!', but she kept quiet. "I'm gonna see if I can call Zag and see if he can pick me up. I probably won't be in skool tomorrow..."

"No, I understand. Lemmie see if I can distract my dad at least." She nodded once and pressed a different button when Dib left the room. "Zag, it's me, I'm at Dib's house. Do you think you can pick me up?" Zig was using all of her willpower to not jump out and screaming 'I missed you! I missed you so much!'. "Mm-hm, okay. I'll see you soon then. Bye." She just sat there and Zig couldn't afford to make a sound. Dib wasn't done repairing her, but once he was finished, Tori wouldn't know what to do.

-Meanwhile-

Zim sat on his couch, exhausted. Gir was watching the scary monkey show while eating popcorn kernels, tacoes and plenty of candy. Zim sighed and tilted his head back. "Worst... Fight... Ever..." He groaned. "Whassat Master?" Gir asked, turning his head towards Zim. He sat up and thought he might as well explain things to his SIR.  
>-<em>Flashback-<br>Once Tori and Dib were gone, Zim knew he just had to stall for time, but Tak had something different in mind. "You've ruined my life twice now! Did you know where I was when YOU left ME floating around in space? ON PLANET TUR WHERE THE SLUG PEOPLE WERE! They were horrible and I was there for who knows how long!" She aimed to get his shoulder with her PAK leg, but Zim moved and it caught on his side. Green blood began to drip from the wound. "You are a pathitic defective, you know that? I've told you once, and I'll tell you only once more, your mission IS A LIE!" _

_"You're lying! The Tallest assigned me to Earth for a reason! You have nothing to do with this!" Zim roared back. "Really? Then why doesn't your PAK say that you are an invader? Mind explaining that one to me?" He only tried to attack with his PAK legs, while holding onto his wounded side. "You can think of an answer, can you?" Just when Tak was about to finish him off, something wrapped around all of her PAK legs and broke them. This, something was tick and white. Sure enough, the male Korien was in the treetops, Giz standing protectively next to him._

_"I believe you're looking for me, not to torture the male Irken rat." He said, sternly. Tak glared at him. She hated him more than she did Zim for what he did. She charged after him, but Zim stumbled his way back home, wanting to recover from the wound.  
><em>-End of Flashback-  
>Zim looked at his side to see how it was. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but it still hurt. "Gir... Get me something to patch this up. I won't be going to skool tomorrow..."<p>

**A/N: How was that? Awesome? Cool at least? R&R please! Oh! Before I forget, I'm thinking of changing my pen name so look it up on my profile to vote! Thankies. :3**


	8. Explainations

Chapter eight:  
>Explainations<p>

It was a very slow day at skool for Dib. Tori and Zim wasn't here today. He got yelled at twice for scetching in class. It wasn't anything special anyway. When skool was over, he was just glad the day was over. Then he somehow found Todd, or the male Korien, walking towards him, Giz on his shoulders. He looked beaten-up and Dib could tell that it had to be a difficult fight. He voice changed when he spoke, he was the Korien. "You seem to know the male Irken and the other Korien, am I correct?" Dib only nodded; he was a little taken back when he heard the male Korien's voice come from this boy who had a strong and more of a cheerful voice. "Good, I want you to bring them to my place. I have a lot to tell all of you. Understood?" Dib, again, nodded. "Very well. Bring them as soon as possible." He turned and left. He couldn't help but to wonder, was Todd really the male Korien? Or is he just a robot that he can talk out of and learn from skool, without being caught? He ignored these thoughts and went over to Tori's place first.

"Okay. Explain it to me again, this time, slowly." Dib inhaled in for the third time. "Okay,okay. The male Korien asked me if you, me and Zim could meet up with him. He said he had a lot to explain." Tori nodded once. "Hm. All right, I'll be there, but I might be late." She said. Zag hadn't programed Goz to pick her up or drop her off, so she pretty much had to walk. "That's okay, I'll tell him that. How are you by the way?" He asked. She miled. "I'm all right, Zag's still going on and on about how the male Korien shouldn't be here."

"Well he is now. That's what matters at the time right?" He asked. "That's exactly what I've been telling him! But I might as well bring him with me. After that little event yesterday, I don't think he'll leave me alone for a while now." Dib nodded. "I understand. I need to go now, so I'll see you later, okay?" She nodded, still smiling. "Okay." He turned and left to go to Zim's house.

He had to be careful when he got there. The gnomes seemed to be activated to the denesive mode and anyone who came close to the house, would be zapped. So, very slowly, he got to Zim's front door and knocked on it. Gir answered the door. "HIYA BIG HEAD!" He squealed. "My head's not big! Listen, I need to talk to Zim for a moment, okay?" Gir was silent for a while, tongue sticking out of the cornor of his mouth. "OKAAAAAY!" He turned, leaving to door open for Dib. He followed the SIR unit careful not to alarm the defences. Zim was seen in the kitchen, re-patching his side. He looked up. "What is it?" He asked, almost snapped.

"Okay, listen, I don't like coming here as much as you do, but something important came up." Zim sat up. "What happened to you anyway?" He asked. "I don't want to talk about it. What happened?"

"The male Korien said that he has something to explain. I don't know what's really going on, but I have a feeling that it has to be something really important. He want you Tori and me to come." Dib explained. "Where?" Dib adjusted his glasses. "I... Don't... Know..." He mumbled. "But we'll find out somehow. Just... finish patching yourself up." He turned and left. He didn't want to be there for another minute. "BYEYA BIG HEAD!" Gir squealed. "MY HEAD'S NOT BIIIIG!" Dib screamed.

-Later that day-

Night time. Why was it always night time? They found a way to find him. Aparently, Zag has something in his head that is able to track down any Korien that is on the planet that they're currently on. He does this because of Giz's PEK unit brain. "We're getting very close now." Zag mumbled to Tori. "Okay." She mumbled back. Gir was skipping next to Zim humming a little tune as he did so. "Did you really have to bring him?" Dib asked. "I couldn't leave him home alone again..." Zim muttered, crossing his arms. _Not after last time..._ He thought. It wasn't long when they saw something slither on the ground. It was Giz. "This way, Master has been expecting you three." She said, turning around to lead them. Gir was still walking the direction that they were going, so Zim had to drag him behind him.

"Welcome, inferior beings." The male said, his green eyes looked something like a snake's. It made Tori shutter a little. "Master! You invited them here, remember?" Giz scolded, taking the snake disguise off. Gir was still humming his tune. "Yes, yes, I remember." He cleared his throat. "Well then, sit down, it's going to be a long story."  
>-Flashback, the male's POV-<p>

_After my ship exploded, I magaged to live, but I was burned. I held Giz's PEK brain tightly in my hands, it was the only thing I had left after all. I was drifting through space until I finally decided to do nothing and let the coldness take over my body. Next thing I knew, I woke up in a dry cell. I still had Giz's brain in my hands, but where was I? I stood up, carefully and slowly. What had happened? Then, soon, I saw an Irken. I only thought this could've been a slave ship, but then I saw other Irkens and then it finally clicked: I was in a Irken ship! Probably the same ship that the Tallest were on. I had to escape, but how? I wasn't going to panic, not now. I looked around my cell and I couldn't believe it. It actually looked like my own chamber here. But I knew what the Irkens were doing; they were trying to win me over so I would give them some kind of Korien technology. I wasn't going to do such a thing, absolutely not! _

_After a few years on the Irken ship, I have noticed that only the same Irken would come and deliver my food now. It was a female, with dark purple eyes. She always looked mad. She would always mutter to herself how two beings ruined her life. In the meantime, I found some SIR parts and began making Giz's new body, it wasn't any good now to hold onto her brain anymore, so I had to build something for her. After I finished building Giz, and turned her power on, I made a deal with the female Irken. If she let me free, I would give her Korien technology. She took only a few seconds to decide, then agreed. I ran to the nearest ship and took it. There was no way though, that I was going to give an Irken rat any technology of mine! Giz began to scold me, telling me this was wrong. In her new SIR unit body she learned the recordds of some Irkens and she told me as much as she knew about the female Irken, Tak. I didn't even bother listening.  
><em>-End of Flashback-

Zim sat there, no reaspone from him whatsoever. Dib was digesting these words, letting them soak in his mind before he said anything and Tori was close to blowing up at him. How could he do that? The male Korien leaned back. "Now you know my side of the story and you know why Tak is after me. This is why I wanted all of you here." He said. Tori finally couldn't hold it in any longer. "You are such a rat! Making deals that would won't keep! How could you do that, giving an Irken some kind of hope and then destroying it? What kind of monster are you?" Zim caught on real quick to know what was happening. She got up and came after the male, but Zim caught her by her upper arm and tried to hold her in her place.

"I don't like Tak either, but that was horrible!" She screamed. Dib finally went over to help calm her down. Giz stood protectively in front of her master. He just stood and watched. _Why is she acting this way? _He thought when he began to see her cry. _Koriens are emotionless creatures that focus on only technology, nothing else. _"Monster... Pig... Rat..." She mumbled insults that came into her mind. Dib's turn now.

"Look, Tori has a point, you shouldn't have done done it in the first place!" He yelled. Zim tried his best to comfort her while Dib was dealing with the other. "_As you can see," _Giz began. _"My Master is arrogant. He never admits it, but I agree too human, that he shouldn't have done it either. But what's done is done and we have to deal with it now." _The male folded his arms across his chest. "Arrogant? Never!" He mumbled under his breath. "I agree" Zag said, standing next to Tori. "Pek unit 94-3X reporting to Korien: male, age: twenty-three life years." This sounded familier. Yes, this was how PEK units introduced themselves to other Koriens. "Hm. A funcual PEK." The male mumled. "Have you assigned yoursef a name Korien?" Name? No one asked him for a name. Why should he have a name now?

"Wait, isn't your name Todd?" Dib asked, a brow raised. The male chuckled. "No, no, that's the name for the young boy that helps me. He thinks i'm an ill person that's how I got here in the first place." He explained. Tori was calmed, but she didn't dare to speak to the male again until he fixed his problem. "I haven't thought of a name yet, but I've always like the name Adder." Zim looked up at him with a confused look. "An Adder is another word for snake in Europe, I believe." He explained.

"Interesting name..." Zag murmured. The male sat back down. "I have other things to tell all of you, but having a human involved might cause things to be a little more different, that's why I wanted only Tori to come that night." Dib had no idea what he was talking about, but Zim and Tori did. They remember it very well. "Shall I explain now?"

"You better..." Tori said, lowly. He cleared his throat and began. "Hundreds of years ago, when the Irken empire was building up, they wanted different and highly stable Irkens to be invaders. Only a few were able to reach those kinds of qualities, so the Irken empire began testing on different, mostly defective Irkens, to create stronger, better, Irkens. They created one that was a brillent sucess and they called it a Kor, since it was made in the core of Irk. They mispelled it on purpose, because it wasn't Irken. It had white skin and dark red eye color, not the normal Irken eye color which was either ruby colored or purple. Anyway they began to make more and more until they knew they had enough. Soon though, these Kors began learning about one word they never really heard of. 'Freedom'. This was new to them and yet they knew they wanted and needed it. They began to fight against the Irken empire, but failed at winning any battles.  
>Then, under the rule of the Almightly Tallest, and the first and last female Irken to be named Tallest, Ruby she banned them to a water planet, which barely had land. But she liked the Kors and gave the planet name Kor and the remainder of the Kors were newly named Koriens."<p>

"So that's how-" Dib began, but Adder interupted him with a glare. "Please allow me to conintue." Dib nodded. "Anyway, yes, that's how the Koriens came to the universe. They lived on Kor for a while in peace, building towns and cities that floated or flew above the waters and other kind of technology. But it ended when the new Tallest leaders took over. They-"

"You said 'they'. Were they the current Tallest?" Adder glared at Zim. "Wait until I'm finished." He growled. "They wanted the Korien's high technology and they captured some of them, but those who were captured, refused to make anything for them. Then the traitor was found and that's when the planet was destroyed. All the rest, I think you already know." Everything was quiet now. "Now I am finished." Adder said when he realized no one was saying anything.

"When you said 'they' did you mean the current Tallest now?" Zim asked. Adder was silent for a while. "... Yes..." He mumbled, but Zim could hear him. He understood why the Tallest did what they did, but he didn't agree with it. "When they were banned at first, to the water planet, how did they build their cities and towns?" Dib asked.

"Whatever land there was had plenty of iron and other kinds of ore underground. The Koriens worked hard to get them, but it was worth it in the end." Adder explained. "Are there survivers?" All of them looked at Tori, who kept her gaze away from Adder and was leaning a bit on Zim. "I don't know... Not yet." He said. "I'm trying to find any of them, believe me."

"How come you have a tail?" Zim asked. Adder chuckled a little. "I knew one of you would ask that. Every Korien goes through an event called the dracxia, which a Korien has his or her own trait. Mine happens to be a thick, snake-like tail. As for her, she might experience the dracxia sooner or later. Is that all the questions?"

"How come you know this stuff?" Zag asked. "I know because I've been doing rescearch. I rescearch as much as I can every day. I can hack into some Irken computers and look up any records. Now, all of you may leave."

**A/N: Whew! I know, probably not all that great and maybe a little boring, but I promise, the next chap might be either funny or fluffy. X3 R&R please!**


	9. Taking it Easy

Chapter nine:  
>Taking it Easy<p>

Tori didn't understand much, but in a way, she felt like she was a part of Zim's race. Which, in a way, was true. No skool today, so she wanted to relax today. Although, it was too quiet for her. She watched the clock. The second hand seemed to move very slow. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _Zag and Goz were... Resting, you could say. So everything was really quiet. She began to hum, but she stopped soon. She was bored. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _She finally gave up relaxing at her home and started writing a note for Zag and went out to Zim's. She began to feel more comfortable there every time she visited. She couldn't help but to feel something for that Irken. Same with Dib, but there was something about Zim...

-Meanwhile, Zim's POV-

What did Tak mean? Was my mission a lie from the start? Am I a defective? There was only one way to find out. I had to call my Tallest. I hadn't called them in a while, so I couldn't help but wonder how they would react. When the screen came up and when the Tallest were seen I gulped a little then started. "My Tallest, I'm sorry that I haven't reported back to you in while, I've been... Busy."

"Just, what is it now Zim?" Tallest Red snapped. "I... Have been informed that my mission on Earth... Is it a lie?" Everything was silent. Dead silent. "Well, Zim... Um, yeah..." Purple said. "You mean... I was never an invader? This whole time?" I began to feel something like a lump in my throat, but I didn't dare to show how hurt he felt in front of his leaders. "Yes. You were never an invader, we only want to get rid of you! You would ruin everything if we actually assigned you to invade a planet!" Red snapped. "I... I see... Then, I guess... I guess I shouldn't call again, right?"

"Right! Good-bye ZIM!" The screen went blank and I was left alone, trying to hold in this pain. Where did this come from? And why was this happening? Then I heard someone at the door. Please let it be Tori...

-back the third POV-

When Zim answered the door, Tori knew something was wrong. "Zim? Are you okay?" She asked. "No, come inside." He said, stepping aside to allow her to enter. "Are you sure? You look upset."

"I'll be alright..." He mumbled. "Zim." She said, sternly. "Tell me what's bothering you." She sat down on the couch, Zim sat next to her. "I... I called my Tallest and..." He began to feel that lump in his throat again. "And what?" Tori asked, putting her hand on his back and looked concerned at him. He sighed and burried his face in his hands. "I was never supposed to be here... I was never..." Tears began to form in his eyes and his vision blurred. "Zim?"

"I was never an invader!... The Tallest lied to me..." The tears began to fall, no matter how hard he held them back. "Zim..." Tori murmured. "I don't want you to worry about me..." He muttered. She wanted to comfort him, so she hugged him. He looked at her, then slowly, wrapped his own arms around her. He didn't know why, but this made him feel better. Just a few minutes ago he felt broken, useless, like he was all alone in the universe. Now he felt better, like Tori was the only one he had left. What would he do now?

"Zim... Are you gonna be okay?" She asked, resting her head against his shoulder. He held her tighter. "I... I don't know..." He said, glumly. She had an idea, but she wondered how Zim would react. "Zim," She began, releasing the hug. "Could you close your eyes for a second?" He looked at her with an odd look. "Just trust me. Please." He nodded.

"Okay." He said, closing his eyes. Tori hesitated, but slowly leaned towards him and kissed him softly on his lips. He wasn't sure how to react. He felt something race in his chest. _This... This is love... I am in love with Tori... But why her? And does she love me too? _He thought, he also began to enjoy this. Zim found himself kissing her back, and he held her. Tori was also enjoying the kiss also. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She loved him, but then there was Dib too, and even while she was kissing Zim, Dib crossed her mind a few times. She wasn't sure about telling either of them how she felt about them.

Finally, Dib crossed her mind too many times so she stopped kissing Zim. He looked at her and she stared into his ruby eyes. She could see how he felt in those wonderful eyes of his. "Tori... I..." He lowered his head and smiled a little. "Zim... Are you okay?" She asked. "Yes. I'm all right now... Thank you for being here." She smiled. "You're welcome..." He looked back at her. Those ruby eyes of his made her love him more. "Tori... I-I l-lo-... Hm... This is hard..." She looked into his eyes. He loved those dark blue eyes of her's. He knew what love was, but why was it difficult for him to tell her how he felt.

"Zim, are you trying to tell me... That you love me?" There was surprize in his eyes. "Um... Yes. I'm in love with you... I never knew what love really was, so all of these mixed emotions... I never knew what it was called." Her heart nearly exploded because it was racing so fast. "Tori... I love you."

"I TOLD YOU MASTER, YOU LOVE HEEERRRR!" Gir shouted. "GIR! GO AWAY!" Zim yelled. Gir ran off, giggling. Zim was blushing, head slightly lowered. "Sorry about that..." He muttered. Tori smiled. "It's all right... Zim?" He looked at her, antennae raised up. She hugged him. "I love you too..." Now he understood now what it meant to be loved, and wanted. He remembered how many people hated him, but this was what it felt... To be loved... He held her tightly in his arms, never wanting to let her go.

"Zim... I don't want to, but I've got to go. I'll see you-" She stopped when she noticed something green was dripping from his side. "Are you hurt?" Quickly, he looked down at his side. "I'll be right back, GIR! Get the first-aid kit!" He shouted. "Zim, tell me, are you hurt?" Tori asked again, her voice was rising. "I'm sorry, but.. GIR WHERE'S THAT FIRST-AID KIT?" The SIR came running in the room, the first-aid kit on top of his head. Zim laid down on the couch, wincing and hissing in pain. He went next to him and took the first-aid kit. "Gir, call Zag and Goz. Tell them I'm not coming home today. I'm going to help Zim as much as I can. This is important, okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" Gir said, blue parts turning red and saluting. He turned and did what he was asked.

**A/N: How was that? Good? Fluffy enough? R&R and tell me what you think!^^**


	10. Adder and Tak

**A/N: Okay, this chap focuses more on the male Korien, now named Adder, and Tak and what happened after Zim left and afterwards. Enjoy!^^**

Chapter ten:  
>Adder and Tak<p>

"You're really horrible, you know that?" Tak growled angerly at Adder who was ignoring her. MiMi and Giz were nowhere to be seen. Tak was tied in chains and was upside-down, hanging from the celing. "First, you betray me and now you're keeping me hostage. How much worse can you get Korien?" Adder only continued to focus on whatever he was doing, not reacting whatever Tak said. "Can you at least put me down? The blood's starting to get to my head and you want me alive, don't you?" He sighed and looked over his shoulder. "If I put you down, will you keep a promise not to try not to escape?"

"Why should I promise something when you haven't?" Adder glared at her. She groaned. "Alright, fine!" She spat. He grew his tail out and then broke the chain that kept her hanging. She fell down, but the chains were like armor, so the only thing that really hurt was her head. "Thanks..." She said, unpleasently. He retracted his tail and continued on whatever he was doing. She sat up as best as she could. "Why? Why did you bring me here instead of killing me?"

"Becausse Koriens don't kill for no reason. There was no reason to kill you at the time." He said, looking over his shoulder slightly. "but why did you bring me here?" She asked. "Because, I hurt you and I need the 'self-disiplene' as Giz calls it." Tak closed her eyes, shook her head and chuckled softly. "What?" He asked. "Self-disiplene is something that builds character. Although a few creatures, including humans, do something like this so bad 'karma' wouldn't happen to them." Adder raised his antennae slightly. "What is this karma?"

"I don't know. Luck or something." Tak said, shrugging a little. Giz came into the room. _"Master, the SIR unit, MiMi is wondering where her master is. What should I tell her?" _She asked. "Tell the SIR that her master is safe. Tak will be staying here for a few days." Adder said. _"Yes Master! Right away!" _Giz said, saluting and turning to leave. "You know, my SIR unit can only be reassured so many times. Sooner or later, MiMi will look for me."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes. Right now we need to think how to contact to any surviving Koriens, if there are any." Tak shifted a little. "How am I supposed to help if I'm tied up?" Adder sighed and grew his tail again. "Keep your word about not escaping." He threatened. She nodded. Adder threw his tail around her and tightened it. The chains cracked then he retracted his tail again. "Stand." He said. Tak stood up slowly. The chains fell off, piece by piece. "Thank you, again." She said, brushing the chain pieces off.

"Don't mention it." Adder mumbled. "What are you doing?" She asked, looking over his shoulder. "Trying to find transmissions or signals from other planets. I have to find out if there are any surviving Koriens." Tak nodded slowly. "Interesting, but it seems you've found a transmission already." She pointed at a symbol at the bottom right side of the screen. It was an Irken symbol. "You do know it's an Irken symbol, why should I watch or listen to an Irken, when I'm listening to one now?" Adder snapped. Tak glared at him and checked the transmission anyway.

A female Irken with green-blue eyes, no PAK wearing no Irken uniform, but a purple shirt and a pair or blue jeans was shown on the screen. Tak's lower eyelid twitched. She knew this Irken. "Heya! My name's Invader Zen, how are you?" The female Irken said. "I don't think this is a transmission..." Adder mumble. Zen shook her head. "Nope! How'd you find me anyway? Zimmy or Dibs hasn't found me yet!"

"... You mean Zim and Dib?" Tak asked. "Duh! Of course! Who else would they be?" Adder tried to endure his pactiene. "Are you an Irken?"

"Yep!"

"And know know Zim and Dib?"

"Yep!"

"Do you know about Koriens?" Zen was silent. "Um... Nope. Not much. Why?" Tak disappeared from Adder and Zen's sight, but she was close and he knew it. "I am a Korien and aparently you are... An Irken, probably defective."

"Yep!" Adder sighed. "Two questions: One, why are you there?"

"Oh! I was supposed to be banned to Earth, but the Tallest negotiated with me and now I'm on this planet!"

"Okay. Two: Do you know anyone that looks something like me?" Zen thought for a while. "Nope! Sorry, but if you need some help-"

"That's okay! I have another Irken that's... More than willing to help. OW!" Tak had thrown a stone at his head. Zen giggled. "Well, if you need help, call me!" The screen went blanck. Tak came out of her hiding place and slapped Adder aside his head. "MORE THAN WILLING TO HELP? I WOULD MAKE YOU THINK TWICE BEFORE SAYING SOMETHING STUPID AGAIN!" She shouted.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WOULD LET THING GO-"

"LET THINS GO? WHY DO I HAVE TO LET THINGS GO WHEN YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR WORD?" At the meantime, Giz and MiMi were in another room, hearing the arguement. _"Does your master argue much?" _MiMi asked. Giz shook her head. _"Are you crazy? This is the most socible he's been!" _

"YOU ARE HORRIBLE! YOU KNOW THAT?" Tak yelled. "I'M HORRIBLE? _I'M _HORRBILE? wHAT ABOUT YOUR EMPIRE?"

"LEAVE THE IRKEN EMPIRE OUT OF THIS, I'M DEALING WITH YOU NOW! THE IRKEN EMPIRE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WHAT-"

"_Should we stop them?" _Mimi asked. _"No, let them go at it. Thing will simmer down after a while. She may be an Irken and he may be a Korien, but one male, one's female. She will be upset about something and he'll feel bad about what he's done and comfort her, or at least try." _Mimi smiled.

-Later-

"Tak? Tak, where are you?" Adder called. "Go away and leave me alone." He heard in the distance. "Tak, what are you-"

"GO AWAY!" She screamed. "Okay!" He backed away slowly. Giz came into the room. _"Master, is everything all right?" _He sighed. "I don't know. I think Tak's upset about... Something." He murmured. _"Have you tried talking to her?" _Giz asked. "I have... But she yells at me." Gi nodded. _"Me and MiMi have heard... Have you tried something else? Come on! Use that Korien brain of yours!" _Adder nodded. "You're right... I should try a different tatic. Thanks Giz."

_"I'm here to serve my Master. That and MiMi was starting to complain about the noise." _She turned and left. "Tak-"

"I told you to LEAVE ME ALONE!" He sighed and leaned against the wall. "Tak... What did I do wrong? I knew it couldn't have been anything or anyone else but me, so... What did I do?" He asked. Everything was silent. Tak slowly walked into some light. She looked upset, but there were no tears. "What did you do? You have to ask me what you did wrong?" He bit his tongue to let her finish. "You promised me something for your freedom, and you went against it. You kidnap me and kept me tied in chains."

"I let you-" She held up her forefinger. "Then you get angry at me for something you did. And yet you ask me what did you do? You must be the most stupid Korien." She crossed her arms and turned away from him. Adder lowered his head. He felt guilty, a traitor, and he began to pity himself for doing something so stupid. That's what Tori could've felt when he told them what he did. Pity. "Tak... I know this probably never mean anything to you... But I'm... Sorry." Tak looked over her shoulder. Instead of the normal glaring green eyes, they were softer and apoligetic. She sighed.

"You right, but yet you're also wrong." He raised his head. "The apology doesn't mean much to me, but it does mean something." He smiled faintly and chuckled. "All right then. Get some sleep. We'll be going to skool tommorrow."

**A/N: I wanted to do something different from the other chapters, so I hope you liked this! Zen will be explained later on and she might get her own fic too! She's also very important too, but I'm not spoiling! R&R pretty please!**


	11. Zig?

**A/N: Okay! Back to Tori, but this chap will focus on her and Dib. I know, you guys want her to end up with Zim, but bear with me please!^^**

Chapter eleven:  
>Zig?<p>

It had been a while since Dib had seen Tori at skool, but he was relieaved when she came today. It was raining, but she couldn't feel the cold. Water didn't seem to affect the Koriens the same way it did with Irkens. Dib also relized that Zim hadn't been at skool either and he wasn't here today either. dib saw his chance, and he wanted to take it. When lunch started, he went to Tori as fast as he could. "Hey!" He said cheerfully. Tori smiled. "Hey."

"How come I haven't seen you around lately?" He asked. "Zim was hurt... I had to take care of him." He adjusted his glasses. "So, is that why he's not here?" She nodded. "Yeah, but he wanted me to go to skool today at least. He's getting better fast." He nodded. "I know that you're probably busy, but would you like to come over?" She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, why not? I don't see any harm." She said, tucking some hair behind her ear. "All right. Come over six or eight or... You know, whenever." They both laughed a little. "All right, see at six then." She said.

"Okay. Six?" She nodded. "Six." He smiled. "Got it, six." She nodded. He stood up and started walking. Then he turned around and started walking backwards. "Six?" He called. "Six!" She called back. "Okay, got it! Whoa!" He stummbled back, but managed to regain balenced. "I'm okay!" Tori giggled softly.

-Later-

When she came over to Dib's, she almost bumped into Gaz and Professer Memberane. Dib was standing in the doorway. "Son, is this the girl you were talking about?" Dib nodded. "Yeah, this is Tori." Membrane looked at her. She smiled nervousely. "All right, you know the rules when you have a female guest, do not think-"

"I know that rule dad! I know all the rules! You can trust me!" Dib interupted, covering his ears. "All right then, I'll be back soon." His father went into an odd car with Gaz sitting in the passenger's seat. "Where's your dad taking your sister?" Tori asked. "Over at some club that she's into. It doesn't seem to affect her in any way, so dad's been driving her there every week." Tori nodded and waited until the car was gone before they went inside.

"So, was there any reason why you asked me to come here?" Tori asked, sitting down on the couch. "Um, yeah, just give me a second to make some finishing touches." He rushed upsatirs. She waited, hummed a tune, but those minutes turned into a few hours, then Dib finally came down, his face smeared with oil. "Okay, I'm finished!" Tori sat up. He smiled and looked up. "You can come down now!" Slowly, a young woman with green eyes, brown hair, slightly paler skin than Tori's human disguise, wearing a blue skirt, white shirt and black shoes. "Um..." Tori said.

"Nice to see you again Susan, after all these years." Tori's eyes widened. "Zig? Is it really...?" The woman nodded. "Yes, it's really me. The same ol' PEK unit that used to talk to you even when you were blubbering like crazy." Tori smiled, and tears formed in her eyes. She rushed to Zig, and hugged her. Dib leaned against the wall, smiling and crossing his arms. He was glad that his work pain off finally. "Tori, I hope those are tears of joy."

"Heh, you have no idea..." She said. Zig smiled. "I don't think we can thank you enough Dib." He chuckled. "Please. You were like a mom to me once I was able to make you talk." She laughed. "Yes, so I think we're even now." He smiled. "Guess so." Tori turned to him, wiping dark blue tears from her eyes. "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"I'm gonna go home now, I'll leave you alone." Zig whipered and went out the front door. Tori smiled again. "How did you do this?" He shrugged. "Well, when your dad's a scientist and when you're almost as smart as him, you can probably do almost anything." She lowered her head, still smiling then she looked up and hugged him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "You gonna be okay?" She nodded.

"Yes. I'll be okay." She continued to wipe her tears away. He looked at her. "Come sit down, I've got something to show you." She nodded and sat back down on the couch. He sat down next to her and took off the cloth cuffs off his hands. A dark blue mark was on the back of his right hand. "Did you know that your tears stain human skin?" She took his hand and looked closer. "Years ago, when I met you, that one time you were crying and I was trying to comfort you, I found this. I knew that it had to be from your tears, but it hasn't faded or anything these past few years."

She looked up at him. "I haven't fogtten you. Ever. And I never will." She lowered her head, blushing. "Tori... I-" She kissed him. She wasn't thinking about Zim at the time, but when she did, it was too late. She loved Dib, but... She thought she loved Zim more. She stopped and looked down. "I... I'm sorry..." She got up and left. "Tori. Tori, wait!" He got up and went outside, hoping to catch up to her, but she was already gone. Behind him, where it was the darkest, Zim's ruby eyes were glaring straight at Dib. He saw. He saw everything. Now, Zim was up to something. Back to the old times.

**A/N: Whoo! Two updates in one day! Again, bear with me. Just wait for the next chapter, which might be the longest one.**


	12. Cold Rain

Chapter twelve:  
>Cold Rain<p>

Tori knew she was faster than a normal human, but she also knew this couldn't be her trait. When she got home, Zig was concerned. "Tori? Tori, what's wrong?" She asked. Tori only rushed into her room. "I just wanna be left alone for a while!" She said, holding some tears back. Zig rested her head against her room's door. "Zag, has she been like this recently?" He nodded. "Yes, even though she's had Goz to talk to, but now I don't even know if she wants to talk to him now."

On the other side of the door, Tori was crying so much, her chest began to hurt from gasping in for breath. Why was she crying like this? Was it because she felt like she betrayed Zim? Or was it because she knew if she were to be with Dib, it would be very difficult? Either way, she was crying now. "Tori, please, just let me in!" Zig called from the other side. "Y-Yeah..." Zig opened the door and sat on her bed. "You wanna talk?" Tori shook her head. "Is it about the boys?" She nodded. "Dib, Zim or both? Again, nodded. "Both? What about them?" Tori sobbed louder. "Oh sweetie..." Zig groaned, patting Tori's back. "You're still going on about those two?" Tori nodded. "I-It's hard... I-I love two people that-that hate each other!" She said through her sobs. "Then it's easy, which one do you love most?" It was silent. Tori, believe it or not, hadn't thought about that. She got up, grabbed a coat, which she didn't really need since she can't feel cold, and went outside. "Master! Where are you going?" Zag called after her. "I have something important to do!"

-Meanwhile-

"What are you doing here?" Dib spat at Zim. Even though it was raining, he didn't wince once in pain. "I knew you were up to something at once when she didn't come back at all earlier today! I came over here, ingured or not, and I see you trying to take something important to me! You're still that horrible earth cur!"  
>(cur: another word for dog, used mostly as an insult)<p>

"CUR? You-" Dib threw a punch with his full strength, which wasn't very much, but either way Zim dodged it easily. "You're going to have to do better than that Dib-stench!" Dib threw another one, hitting Zim's shoulder this time. "You're really going to try this aren't you Dib?" Zim hissed. Dib couldn't see well because of the rain, but he could tell where Zim was. He threw another punch, but this time, Zim caught it. "You're fighting with an alien Dib! I told you you're going to have to do better than that!"

"I heard you the first time!" He swiped his leg down at Zim's feet, making him fall to the ground. In a way, both could tell it could be a stalemate, because Zim is vulerible to water, but he was stronger than Dib, but the rain didn't have the same affect on him as it did with Zim, but at the same time, the rain was preventing him to see clearly. Yes, the rain was hurting Zim, but he wouldn't allow Dib to take what he loved. Quickly, he used his PAK legs to get up. "Hm. Nice move, I'll admit that, but it wasn't good enough." He swiped one of his PAK legs towards Dib. He dodged, but just barely. He had to find a way that would give him some kind of advantage, but at the time, he knew there wasn't. So he continued to dodge whatever Zim threw at him. "Give up puny human! You won't win!"

"I'm not giving up easily Zim! We both know this! And I know you won't give up easily either." Zim glared at him and shot three of his PAK legs at him, using the last one for support. Dib yelped and dodged as best as he could. He was scratched in three places: his face, stomache and his left leg. "You're no match for me DIB! I will destroy you if you do not surrender!"

"Never!" Dib spat and ran as quick as he could for some kind of hiding place. Zim wasn't sure how much longer he could handle being in the rain. It hurt. Like acid. But he continued on, scearching for Dib, who was hiding in his garage. He was hoping that Tak's ship would still work, or at least have a few weapons that he could try to use.

-With Tori-

Tori ran back to Zim's place as fast as she could. She knew what she had to do. She had to explain everything about how she felt about him, but when she found out he wasn't there, fear struck her heart. _No... They... No! _She ran out and looked around quickly. "Zim?" Nothing but the sound of pouring rain. "Zim!" Again, nothing. "ZIM!" Who knew what could've happened to him in the rain? She was worried about him. Didn't the rain hurt him? Then, next thing she knew, she felt... lighter. Something moved on her back, so she looked over her shoulder and couldn't believe it.

"Ooooooo!" Gir said, when he saw Tori's wings. They were white and transparent. She ran her fingers through them. It felt... Weird. Was this her trait? It had to be. There was only one other location that she thought of where Zim could be, but she doubted it. She spread her wings and tried to fly. Which began great at first, but with the rain and slight breeze, it slowly started to become more difficult. But she was determined to find Zim.

She found him. At Dib's house. Now the tricky part was how to land. She wanted to try to land on at least the roof, but the water made her slip. She tried to keep her balance, but it didn't do any good. She hit her head. The side of her head hurt and bled, then everything went black. The creepy thing was, her blood... Was black.

The two boys heard something fall. Zim was the first to find out what it was, then Dib came up shortly and was shocked. There was Tori and she was bleeding, slightly. Zim only stood there, PAK legs supporting him up, with shock also in his eyes, but it wasn't about the blood, it was her wings. The wings looked odd, yet it looked... Interesting to him. "What happened...?" Dib thought aloud. "I don't know... But we've gotta get her inside..." Zim said. Dib nodded and went to pick her up, but Zim beat him to it. He only used two of his PAK legs to pick her up. The rain still hurt, but he ignored the pain. "... Tori." She didn't reaspond. "Tori?" She didn't reply right away, but groaned after a few minutes passed. He sighed in releif. "She's all right at the time, but it's best to take her inside now."

"My house or your's?" Zim's eye twitched. "Where are we currently?" He hissed. "... Oh, yeah. Heh..." Dib smiled nervousely. "And you used to call me stupid." Zim muttered, following Dib inside.

-Soon, Tori's POV-

_I have no idea where I am, but my head hurts... And everything is dark and... What is it called, cold? I wouldn't know, I've never felt cold before. But I'm shivering and I curled into a ball. This had to be the cold. Where am I? And- Wait. Did someone move me? It felt like it. Who's moving me and why? Wait, these feels like... Like metal. Am I being captured? I did forget to put my human disguise on... I'm scared... But, what if it's Zim? Or Dib? I need to apologize to him though... I felt bad about what I did... Where am I now? It's warmer, but I'm still cold... What's happenning? Where am I? Ow... Head... Hurts... Ooww... Huh, what? I'm being up down? What's going- Hey... This is actually soft and warmer... What is this? Wait, it feels familier... Dib's couch? I'm inside Dib's house? Oh no... Where's Zim? Wait a minute... Was he the one that picked me up in the first place? I'll find out later... Right now I wanna sleep. _

_"She looks all right, but that scrape has got to heal before she's able to wake up." Dib? Please, not now Dib, I'm trying to sleep... "How long would you say it would take to heal?" Zim? Zim! You're okay! But, could you be quiet? Trying to sleep... "I dunno! I'm not a doctor!" Please! Come on guys! Lemmie sleep! Wait... Wake up? You mean... I'm already asleep? Then this must mean- Oh no! I have to stay awake! I gotta stay awake! If I fall alseep, will it mean I die? No, no! Can't think like that, right now I need to focus on staying awake! _

-Back to third POV-

"Do you think putting something on it would help?" Zim asked. Dib nodded. Right now, he didn't care about Zim. Right now, his main concern was Tori. "Yeah, that would help, and I need you to move her into my room." Zim gave him a look of distrust. "I promise, I won't do anything to her." Zim continued to give him that look, but he looked away and looked at Tori. She was hurt and he knew it. The pain entered his chest. He loved her and it hurt when he knew that she was hurt and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"When will she wake up? And don't tell me you don't know 'cause you aren't a doctor..." He said, lowly. "I really don't know... Sorry." Zim lowered his head and stared at her. _Tori... I'm begging you... If you die... _He ignored the rest of his thoughts, picked Tori up and took her upstairs. Dib sighed. _That's it. She's better off with him than with me... I don't like it, but I think... She's happier with him... He seems different whenever she's with him anyway._ He thought. He glanced at the stairs, and very faintly, smiled. _But as long as she's happy..._

Carefully and slowly, Zim placed her on the bed. She felt cold, but she was alive. "Tori... Can you hear me?" No reasponse. "If you can, then at least listen..." Again, no reasponse. He smiled a little. He loved her. "What am I supposed to do?" Dib was listening in, staying outside of his room. "I mean... I'm not an invader... I was never was one after Operation Impending Doom one... Now I understand why, but... What now?" _What? _Dib thought, but kept quiet. Zim sighed. "Tori... You are the only one who loves me... And the only one who I love too... Even if we're... Different."

"Ahem!" Dib cleared his throat. Zim quickly straightened up, antennae flicking up. "Look... About earlier-"

"Don't talk about it. It's just..." Zim sighed. Dib sat down in his chair and leaned back. "I don't wanna admit it... But I think she's better off with you than me. That and... I really don't wanna fight with you ever again." They both kind of chuckled. "So... I'll make a deal with you. I won't expose you if..."

"If...?" Dib smiled a little. "If we could stop and I dunno... Be friends, I guess." This was unexpected. First, he was an enemy. Then he was an arch-rival and now... Friends? Zim shrugged. His first 'friend' didn't go so well. Just the thought of Keef made him almost shudder with fear. Zim took a while to think on this. Then he looked up, shrugged and smiled faintly. "I don't see any harm in it."

-Tori's POV-

_Zim. Dib. Becoming friends? Am I dead already? This was the near impossible! But... I'm happy for both of them. Now all I have to do is to stay awake and fight to live! And- Hey! What was that? ... Rain? Here? It's... Really cold... It feels almost like... Like... What else is cold? More rain feel. I'm freezing... I never wanna be cold again! I curl up into a tighter ball, trying to keep as warm as possible. Zim... Help... My head hurts still... But this cold rain numbs everything... Except the pain in my head... Where am I? Where was my mind? Was this what a near-death experience is like? Or... Am I dying? No. No! I cannot and will not die! I will fight to live! I have to! ... I have no other choise... _"Zim..." _I groaned. I hope he heard me... _

**A/N: No, Tori will not die, I assure you guys! You'll just have to read on to see what happens! I won't spoil much, but there are surviving Koriens! I only made four (including Tori and Adder) Koriens total. The others, well, I plan something for a possible trilogy! R&R pretty please!**


	13. From Bad to Worse

**A/N: This is kinda a joke, cuz I believe the number thirteen is bad luck so I planned this chapter to be nothing... But Bad. *shrugs*Anyway, it'll end good, trust me!^^**

Chapter thirteen:  
>From Bad to Worse<p>

It has been four days. Four days before she was knocked out cold. Four days before she was able to talk to them. Four days... Zim had came every day after skool to Dib's house to see how Tori's been, but nothing had changed. On the fifth day, however, things seemed to be getting worse. "Her breathing is getting slower and I can't tell if she's hot or cold... I dunno what's going on, but I can't do anything until I find something that could wake her up..." Dib said when Zim came into the living room. "Have you tried anything at all?" He asked. Dib shook his head. "Not until I find out what caused this... Coma." Zim pointed to the side of his head. "The scrape on this side of her head! That's gotta be the reason!"

"But the scrape's healing quickly! If it were that, then she would show signs of improvement!" Zim sighed in frustration. "I know, but I'm trying everything that I know! I'd ask my dad to help, but he's been more busy lately. Look, I don't want her to die as much as you, but I'm starting to run out of ideas!" It was then when there was a knock at the door. Quickly, Zim put his disguise on, and Dib answered the door. A boy, looking like probably about Dib's age, with black hair, brown eyes wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans. "Uh... May I help you?"

"I couldn't help but to over hear your conversation, Dib." Adder. How did he know where Dib lived? Either way he walked in and got rid of the disguise. "What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "Before any other stupid quetions, it's in a Korien's instinct to know here another one is, when there are very few of them in an area. Anyway, the reason I'm here is because I releize that she's not well, am I correct?" Dib nodded, Zim tilted his head to see what was going on. "Of course I was correct, but anyway, I have resreached enough to find a cure for her." Zim quickly got up. "What is it?"

"It's simple, I'll give you a hint. It's the acid that falls on you, yet it cures us and humans have to drink it in order to survive." Adder said, sitting down. "Water? That's it? She just needs to drink wa-"

"Water is poisonis if we drink it. It has to get into our skin. I would tell you why it helps heal us, but I doubt you want me to explain for hours." Both shook their heads. "So, then. Perhaps one of you can take her to this 'bathroom' I've been told it's called and put her into a tub filled with water. What's wrong with your faces?" Both Zim and Dib were blushing. "Urm... You don't... You see, we're..."

"Males? Yes, and she's a female. I don't see any kind of problem whatsoever." Adder said, shrugging his shoulders a little. _"Master, I believe their... faces are like that because I think that you mean to... Expose her bare body." _Giz explained, who was still in her snake form, sitting on his shoulder. He shot a glance at both of them. "Oh Lord of Kor! I didn't say anything like that! What's wrong with you humans? As for Irkens, I have a different belief in them, but... AH, LORD OF KOR!"

"Is he like this much?" Zim asked Giz. "_Sometimes, yeah..." _She said, staring at her master with an odd look. Adder slammed his head against a wall once. "I worry about you two creatures..." He muttered. Then he cleared his throat and straightened up. "Just put her in a tub of water, preferablely warm or hot, and she should be fine in a few hours." Zim rushed upstairs.

Once he entered, he felt like something sank. He remembered that she spoke his name, but after that, he heard nothing else from her again. He went to pick her up, but once he touched her his eyes widened. He marched down the stairs. "SHE IS FREEZING! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" He yelled demandingly. "What are you talking about? She wasn't hot or cold whenever I check up on her!"

"You have to remember that she's a different spicies from both of you. Only other Koriens and Irkens can tell the body temperature from another Korien." Adder paused, then something broke his normal, calm nature. "FREEZING COLD? HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN, YOU STUPID INFERIOR HUMAN?" He slapped the back of Dib's head. He cleared his throat. "Sorry about that..."

"I'm used to it... Zim has his outbursts sometimes...Ow..." He rubbed the spot where Adder had hit him. "YOU LIE PITIFUL HUMAN!" Zim yelled, then also paused. "Sorry, heh..." Dib shrugged. "What does it mean when she's cold?"

"It's either she's dying or already dead. I doubt that she's dead, but we have to act fast."

-Tori's POV-

_I'm shivering... And cold... This rain keeps getting colder and colder, but whenever I thought of Zim, I stayed awake. But... It's getting harder... If only I could hug Zim one more time... Or something... I need to talk to Dib too... I need to tell him that I love Zim. I only think of him now as a friend... I barely move... I'm still in a ball... And... Everytime I breath in, the cold air hurts my throat and chest... I hate it here... Someone... Someone's picking me up. It feels like Zim. Zim! Oh, if only I could talk to you right now... Where is he taking me? He feels... So much warmer than here... I love him so much... Hey... What's he putting me in? Water?... Oh, that's right! Water is supposed to heal Koriens! I hope this works Zim... I wanna wake up completely._

-Back to third POV-

He slowly put her in the tub filled with warm water. "Will this buy some time?" Zim asked. Adder nodded. "Yes. This will work for hours, days, maybe. Only if there's any, as the humans call, luck." Tori's head was leaning against the wall. "If this doesn't work Adder..." Zim's voice trailed off threatenly. "It will work, I promise." Dib came up. "Any improvement?"

"No, but not signs so far that she's doing worse. Now hurry, we must get busy if you two want to save her!" They both looked at Adder. "What about you? Dib asked, almost hissing the question. "Honestly, I don't care if she's hurt or not, but I am not going to allow ANY Korien die like this! I don't like her and she clearly doesn't like me either, but that doesn't MEAN I'M GOING TO LET SOMEONE DIE BECAUSE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP!" Adder's voice was rising. They looked at him in surpirse in their eyes.

"Okay then! Let's get to work!"

**A/N: I promise, Tori'll wake up in the next chapter. I'm not going to stretch this for, like, five chapters. Anyway, R&R and may there be fluffiness in the future! ^^**


	14. Awake

Chapter fourteen:  
>Awake<p>

It took almost all weekend to make the cure for Tori. She was able to stay with them for these few days. Zim checked on her almost every three hours. He was worried about her. Every day, her breathing was becoming more and more quiet. He became more afraid about losing her. When Dib came up with Zim to check on her once, he completely regetted fighting with him. He never saw him care about anything else in his own life. He almost regretted loving her the way he did. He walked back downstairs. "Adder, we have to work faster. If we don't, who know what'll happen?"

"I know this, human. But I cannot be rushed." Adder said in his normal tone. Giz, now in her SIR unit form, was sitting next to him. _"He can't be rushed because he'll mess up big time on this." _She said. "GIZ! I told you not to tell anyone about that!" Adder yelled, almost whined. Giz only shrugged. "Then, can I at least help out more?" Dib asked. "Very well... I suppose you can. After all, you seem to be more surpirior than the other humans anyway. Come with me." Dib followed Adder into the other room, but Adder quickly put the human disguise on because Professer Membrane was working on something in front of the doorway. "What are you doing this time?" He asked. "We just need to get some tools, we're working on..." His voice trailed off and turned to Adder for help. "A science project." Adder said. His voice was so different from his original one. "Well, just be careful then."

"I owe you one." Dib whispered to Adder once they were out of earshot. The only one other then the tree of them who knew about Tori, was Gaz, but she didn't pay any attention whatsoever. Nor did she care. They got the toolbox they were looking for, but Adder nearly screamed in frustration. "You call these things tools? THEY'RE USELESS!" Dib quickly snatched the screwdriver from Adder's hands, afraid that if he didn't, Adder would probably stab someone or break something by accident. "Look, they're not all worthless. We can-Hey!" Zim had brought different tools and some looked like they could make higher technology than what Dib was used to.

"Yes, Dib?" Zim said, in a tone that anyone can tell that he was picking on Dib. "Very funny Zim, but I think we can deal with whatever we got. That and I think my dad would be a little suspicious." Dib said, lowering his voice. Zim had to agree to this. But when someone important to you is slowly dying and you know it, you would do anything to stop it. There was a scream upstairs. Antennae rising, Zim ran up as fast as he could. Dib followed him.

Tori was shuddering and was curled into a ball. She was scared to die and she didn't want to. Not yet. She was screaming in both pain and fear. Zim, not caring about this clear acid, came to her and held her close. He wanted to calm her. "Tori! Tori, it's okay! I'm here. Everything's okay. You don't need to be scared." He assured her. She was still cold, but at least he knew she was alive. She continued to shudder and she would yelp sometimes. He put her head on his shoulder. "Tori, it's okay... I'm here..." She was quiet, but was still shuddering. When both Adder and Dib came up, Adder knew what was happening.

"We need to work faster. Now." He said, grimly. "Zim, stay where you are, Dib, come with me." Quickly, he turned and marched down the stairs. Dib glanced at him, then turned to Zim and Tori. "... Keep her alive, okay?" He said. Zim nodded and pulled her closer to him. "Of course..." Dib turned and followed Adder downstairs.

-Meanwhile-

Tak was over at Tori's house, being watched by her PEK units. She was sitting on the couch, tapping her thin fingers on the arm of it. She was both irritated and bored. Zig had tried numerous times to talk to her, but she didn't want to talk. She wanted to get away from them all. The thought of being held hostage by inferior beings made her blood boil. She hated it, though, for some reason, she could think why Adder was doing this for Tori. She knew that he didn't like Tori, so why would she even think about him like that? Who knew?

"Come on, you're gonna have to talk sometime!" Zig whined. Goz started to join in as well, only because he had nothing to do either. "Yeah, come on Tak! Pleeeease?" He whined too. She turned her head away, trying to ignore them as best as she could. Out of all of them, She liked Zag most, he was the only one that stayed quiet ever since she came! Then there was a knock at the door. Fig sighed and got up. She was used to this new body now, and she even felt almost perfectly human... Almost.

"Dib and... You, what are you doing here?" She looked at both Adder and Dib. "Pek unit 97-5Q, named Zig, am I correct?" She nodded. Tak's antennae slightly raised. Hearing Adder's voice again almost... Sounded like the greatest thing in the world right now to her. "Why do you ask?" Zig asked, taking a step behind the door. "I'm Adder, the male Korien that prehaps Zag has told you about." Zag quickly retreated, head hung low in embarrasment.

"Nnnnoooo, but I guess I can trust you since you're with Dib." Zig opened the door wider and took a step back to allow them in. Adder walked in and his gaze fell on Tak. She turned away from him, folding her arms in front of her. "Tak. As much as I don't want to say it, we really do need your help." She looked over her shoulder, instead of her normal glare, her eyes seemed to be soft. _Does he mean it? _He cleared his throat. "We need the PEK units also, but we need your help." Dib gave him a look. Adder groaned in frustration.

"I... Need you... I need your help..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Tak sighed. "Fine. But only this one time, Korien! You still owe me technology." She marched towards the door, but before heading out, she called her SIR unit. "MiMi! Time to go!" It was quiet for a bit, then MiMi appeared. _"Sorry for coming late Master." _The Sir unit said, saluting. "Never mind that. Let's go." Tak said, turning the disguise on. "Dib... Don't ever mention this to anyone, understand?" Adder said. "Got it."

-Later-

"So, where's the defective?" Tak asked, turning the disguise off. "Zim? Upstairs with Tori. He's keeping her calm. Right now, we need to find out what will wake her up." Dib answered, taking Zig, Zag and Goz to his room for the meantime. Gir was in the kitchen, humming along the songs in an ipod that Gaz gave him to be quiet. It had been going on for six hours since in the morning. "Very well. What do yu want me to do then Adder?"

"I need you to help me create someting that can wake Tori up from her slow death. We wake her up, she'll be better in minutes. The problem is: I don't know how to use any of these Irken tools. I need Zim to stay with Tori and Dib is clueless about these, so you were the only one I could come to for help." Tak smiled, very faintly. "Thank you, but I still want the technology. I let yu have your freedom. Do you know how easy it is for me to call my Tallest up and for them to take away your freedom again?" She treatened. He chuckled. "But you won't, as long as I have you in my sights." She groaned in anger and looked away. He cleared his throat.

"Look... I may not show it, but I... I do sometimes worry about you. Whenever you're gone from my sights... Although, I'm not willing to defect anytime soon. Right now, we need to work on bringing a Korien back." Tak felt both relieved, but disappointed. She didn't know why, but she wasn't willing to find out. She didn't care and why should she? He had broken a promise that was very important to her and he thought of himself as some kind of leader! Why should he or she even care about one another? Tak didn't bother with this, she only focused on doing what she could that would save Tori.

-Tori's POV-

_Slowly, very slowly, I began to feel warm. I heard Zim and I began to feel better too. I could almost feel him... I don't wanna die! I want to live and be with you Zim, for as long as I can live! Please don't let me die... Not like this... The cold rain is fading... Very slowly. I'm still cold and I wish I could hug you, tell you over and over again that I love you Zim, only because it was true! Don't let this happen to me! "It's okay... I'm here..." Zim... I'm scared... I have to try saying your name again, I want to! but... I can't.. My throat hurts and my chest aches... It hurts to breath..._

-Back to third POV-

The water still hurt him, but he ignored the pain as he continued to hold her. The PEK units assisted by giving him food and helping the others. It wasn't until late at night that Adder and Tak came up with something that could cure Tori. Dib rushed it upstairs, careful not to get the needle into his own skin. There was a clear liquid inside the needle. "Zim, I got it! Hold still." Carefully, Dib injected the needle into Tori's arm and pressed the liquid into her. He took it out just as careful. It took a while for it to take affect, but soon, she wasn't as cold. Soon, she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred for a second but she could see clearly soon.

"Z- Zim?" She groaned. Her voice was hoarse and dry, but it was her's. He hugged her tightly, as if she couldn't have said anything better. She wrapped her arms around him and burried her face into his shoulder. Dib leaned against the doorway. "Glad to see you're okay." He said. She looked over at him. "Dib... That one night-"

"Don't worry about it. Just be glad you're finally awake now." He said with a faint smile. Zig came up as fast as she could, carrying odd-looking food. "Oh! Tori, I am so happy you're better now! Here, have something to eat, Zag's coming with your hita." Dib and Zim looked at Zig, with a confused look on their faces. "...What? You know how humans need water to survive? Well, a hita is just like that, don't gimmie that look!" She whined. Tori sat up and tried to stand, but she felt week from not eating and from not walking. Dib left with Zig behind him, they both thought they needed to be alone for a while.

"Zim... I love you, I really do..." Tori said, putting her hand on her throat because it hurt. She stumbled a bit trying to out of the tub. Zim held her up for support. "I love you too..." he said, picking her up slightly so she can get out. She smiled faintly and kissed him. He loved the way she would kiss him. She was alive and that's what made them both happy.

**A/N: YAY! Tori's better now! Sorry, but I'll hold the fluffiness for the next chapter. It's close to the end now, but I want to know if you guys would want a trilogy or not, so review and tell me, or you could PM me too.  
>As for my poll, forget about it, reveiw and tell me which one you like. Here's the choises:<br>Invader Luna (Or Lune), Dragon Master, Luna the Hedge-echidna or keep the name the same. **


	15. What Do You Think When You See Stars?

Chapter fifteen:  
>What Do You Think When You See Stars?<p>

After a weekend of trying to walk and regaining strength, Tori had to come back on Monday for skool. There were rumors going on, but she didn't hear much. It was worse when lunch came around. Everyone was practically staring at her. Dib sat across from her at the table. Both of them brought their own food. One of the rumors had to do with a thing that would leave a gray trail. Tori remembered that thing, but dared not to go after it. "Hey, what's wrong?" Dib asked.

"I dunno... It feels weird having everyone stare at you, doesn't it?" Tori said, grimly. "Yeah, but ignore them." They were silent for a while. Zim sat next to her, with his own bagged lunch. "What's going on?" He asked. "Rumors. But we gotta ignore them, whoever started it, just wants a reaction." Dib answered, taking a bite out of his apple. "What are the rumors? We haven't heard them." Tori asked, fishing out her lunch out of the paper bag. "That's because it's about you two. I've heard a few different rumors, but it's not really about you two."

"How come you know this?" Dib shrugged. "I dunno how, but now I do." Zim took out some of his food. It looked odd to Tori, but she decided not to comment. "What's one of the rumors?" She asked. "Not important. What is important is how you're doing." Dib said, sternly. She shrugged. "So far, so good." She muttered. There was some whispering behind them. She shifted uncomfortablely. "Are you sure?" Zim asked her. She smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine." Dib leaned on the table, smiling faintly. "Good to hear." He paused, taking a breath in. "Um, a few days ago, when we saw you knocked out..."

"We saw you with wings." Zim finished. "Yeah... When did you find out your trait? Or whatever it's called." Dib said. "That same night. Zag's been training me how to fly and land better." Tori said. Dib leaned ont the table. "Well, I was told yu needed to take it easy for a while. You still have that scrape on your head after all." She nodded. "I'll tell Zag that. And don't worry to much, Zim's been visiting often." She said with a smile. Zim lowered his head, smiling a little and blushing slightly. He couldn't help it. Dib chuckled. "Nice to know." The bell rang. "See you guys after skool!"

"Yeah, bye." Tori said, standing up and heading to her next class, language arts. Zim watched her go, then went to his next class, which is his easiest class, math. _Something is bothering her... I don't know what, but I'm gonna find out. _He thought while he walked.

-Later...-

Zim had managed to give Tori a note during one of their classes. He was inviting her to come to his house, for what reason, she didn't know. But she was going anyway. When she got home Zig ang Goz were talking while poor Zag had to listen to them. "Please... Can I go about my business now...?" Zag groaned. "No! I wanna know which one of us is right?" Zig shouted. "I'm telling you- Oh, hi Master Tori!" Goz yelped. "What's going on?" Tori asked, turning the disguise off. "Oh, you don't wanna hear it." Zig said, bluntly.

"We're arguing who would win in a fight: Cavemen or The current people of today." Goz said, then turrned to Zig. "I'm telling you, cavemen can whoop today peoples' butts!"

"Nuh-uh! People nowadays have cell phones and can call for help. Not only that, but there's a thing called _guns _nowadays too." Zig argued back. Zag turned his attention to his master. "Help me..." He groaned. Tori silently, and quickly picked him up and locked both of them into her room. "All right... Seems like I can't talk to Zig or Goz today..." Tori muttered, then turned to Zag. "I hope you don't mind me talking to you then." Zag shook his head. "Not at all."

"Well... My wings. Why are they like this? And why was I given wings?... Why couldn't I get something to defend myself?" She said, head lowering. Zag chuckled. "You don't think wings can defend you? Master, with all due respect, but you are wrong." She turned to him, raising her head. "What?" He cleared his throat(I know he's a robot, but what else should've I put?). "It's true that your wings can't be cut or anyone who even tries to put their hands on your wings, it goes through, but these are your beginning wings. You'll grow different wings, when? Even I don't know. That's your own decision." She smiled and lowered her head.

"Thanks Zag." She mumbled. "I only assist when I need to, but in this case I wanted to. But you can thank me later. When you came in I could tell you have somewhere else to go." He said with a small smirk. "Hm? Oh! That's right, I'm going over to Zim's later tonight. I hope you don't mind." Zag shook his head. "Not at all, I think I can trust the Irken now." Tori hugged him. "Thank you so much Zag." He chuckled. "Well... The Irken does seem to make you happy... That's what matters, right?"

-Later-

Tori knocked on the door. She was wonerding what Zim was up to this time. Gir answered the door. "HIYA FAIRY LADY!" He squealed. She had forgotten that Gir had seen her with her wings. She giggled at this. "Um... Zim told me to come here." It was quiet for a while. "OKEY-DOKEY FAIRY LADY!" He turned and walked off, Tori followed behind him. Zim was downstairs, finishing up on whatever he was working on. Probably on base repairs. "GUESS WHOSE HERE!" Zim groaned. "If it's that chimpmunck again..." He murmured, walking towards the sound of Gir's voice. "Hi Zim."

"Tori... It's, um, a little early." She smiled. "Sorry, but I really wanted to see you." Gir turned to leave. Zim smiled. "It's all right. How have you been?" He asked, not sure what to do now. "I've been all right."

"You seemed upset at lunch today..." She looked up. She couldn't help but to feel a little weaker whenever she looked into those wonderful ruby eyes. "It's been taken care of. I feel a lot better." She grew out her wings. "It was about these..." She turned so Zim could look at them better. They were transparent, but when the light would hit her wings, he could see some kind of odd design in them. He was at a lost for words. There was never anything called beauty on his planet, but he saw it, and she was standing in front of him. "What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing I was just kinda thinking about it too much. That's all." Well... She didn't lie. "But you're okay now?" She nodded. "Good. Um... I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervousely. "Don't worry, neither do I..." She murmured, then turned her back towards him. "Wanna feel them? It won't hurt me, but I'm wondering if it feels the same for everyone." She said. Slowly, almost hesitatingly, he ran his fingers through her wings. They felt warm, and a little rough. "Well?" She asked. "It's... It feels a little weird for wings..." He muttered. She retracted them. "I know, that's what I thought."

"Erm... Do you want to come with me for a second?" She turned back to him and nodded. He turned and began to walk towards an odd looking piece of machineary. He turned back to Tori for her to go inside first. She was hesitent, but she went in anyway. After a few seconds, nothing happened. Then the sides began to shake and she thought that it was going to collapse, but then it was quiet again. _What just happened? _She thought. She opened the door carefully. It was dark, but she was able to see slightly. She walked out her hand against a wall. It wasn't long until she saw Zim standing in a room, arms folded behind his back. "Zim? Where are we?"

"Hold on! I've gotta show you something." He quickly pressed a few buttons, then the front of the room seemed to open. It was actually a window. She gasped softly. It was a beautiful sight. Stars, the sight of the Earth's solor system and the sun. She was lost for words. She turned to him. "I was working on this for a few years after you left." He said, gently. "I never knew why I did it, but I know why I did it now." She took a step closer to him. "I never got a chanse to say this... But while you were gone... Something felt..." Tori hugged him. "I understand what you're trying to say... I felt the same way when I was gone..." Slowly, Zim wrapped his arms around her, smiling softly. "I love you, Tori..." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too Zim." He glanced up then back at Tori. She had no idea what he was thinking, until he lifted both of them up with his PAK legs. She grew her wings out and flapped them gently so Zim's wouldn't have to carry her, not that she was heavey. The window had expanded and it looked like they were surrounded by stars and planets.

What do you think when you see stars? Hopes? Dreams? Wishes? Not for her. She saw a star every day, and she loves him. He is her wishes. Her hopes. Her dreams. He moved his hand to the back of her head, pulled her toward him and kisses her softly on her lips. They loved each other. And they knew it well.

-Meanwhile-

An Irken ship landed quietly on Earth. House built already and everything set up. Who was it? A female Irken lived there. This was Zen. She has returned as well.

**YES! ZEN MADE IT TO EARTH!*ahem,cough,cough* Sorry about that, like I said, she's important, but I'm not gonna spoil! Hope it was a good chap for you guys!^^**


	16. Zen and Survivors

Chapter sixteen:  
>Zen and Survivors<p>

It was late, she knew this. But she just had to visit her old friends again. 'Zimmy' and 'Dibs' as she called. them. Zen was definately a defective Irken and she knew, but she couldn't care either way. When she found out that Zim wasn't home, she went over to Dib's house instead. Human disguise on, of course. Her disguise was blond hair, hazel eyes and her skin was tanned a little and today she wore a pale purple T-shirt, shorts and pink tennis shoes. She left her two defective SIR units at home. "Come on Dib..." She muttered when she knocked on the door twice. When no one answered, she sighed and started back home, until the door opened. "Zen...? What are you doing here?" She quickly turned. Dib was adjusting his glasses and yawned.

"Just came to visit. That's all." He looked at her questionablely. Zen sighed again. "Okay, I came because I have important information. Someone called me a few weeks ago and asked me about Koriens. Well... After a few days passed I found something out and I had to come tell all of you right away." This was rare to see her serious about something. Again, Dib yawned. "Can't this wait till tomarrow? It's almost three in the morning..." He groaned. She smiled nervousely. "Sorry... But Zimmy wasn't home, sooooo... I came over here. And I don't know where that other Korien is."

"Wait. Other Korien?" She nodded. "Tall guy, glaring green eyes. Can't really miss him." Zen said, her tone becoming a little curious. "Adder..." Dib mumbled. "Um, who?" He shook his head. "Nothing. I'll explain later but now-" He yawned, a bit louder this time. "I just want some sleep, alright?" She nodded. "Okay. Sorry for waking you up late Dibs." He groaned. He didn't exactly like his nickname Zen made for him. After she had seen those bite-size ice cream snacks, she's been calling him that ever since (Am I the only one who reliezes that?). "I'll see you later. Bye!" He waved his hand sleepily, before going back inside. He dragged himself over to the couch and flopped down and almost fell asleep imediately.

-The next day-

"You look like you've had a rough night." Tori stated when they were walking down the hallway to their next class. Dib groaned. "I don't wanna talk about it..." He mumbled. "You sure?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. "Ugh... You'll have to see after skool..." She blinked then turned her gaze away and shrugged. "Okay, I guess..." She murmured. Zen was already in the skool, but neither Tori or Zim had seen her yet. Dib was the only one who knew that she was here.

When skool had ended, the three of them finally saw Zen, who was sitting on the concrete stairs, listening to songs on what seemed to be an ipod. She was humming along to it, until Dib finally caught her attention. Dibs! Zimmy! And new person! Hi!" Zim groaned and burried his face into the palm of his hand. "Um... Hi, I'm Tori." Tori said, nervously.

"Aaaahhh, so you're Zimmy's girlfriend. You are a pretty little thing." Zen said cheerfully. Tori blushed slightly as she asked, "How did you find out?" Zen shrugged. "It's been going 'round the skool. You two do look kinda cute together." Tori's blushing darkened and Zim blushed slightly as well. Dib cleared his throat. "Ahem, so, what were you going to tell us?"

"Huh? Oh, right! Um, I actually meant if all of you, meaning: You, Zimmy, Tori, and the other two." Tori tilted her head and tucked some hair behind her ear. "You mean Adder and Tak?" She asked. "Yeah, whatever their names are. This is very important. Zimmy, Dibs, I want all of you to meet at my place. You remember where it was, it's still there!" Zen turned and walked off before anyone else could say anything. "You guys sure she's Irken?" Tori finally asked. Both of them lowered their heads and groaned, "Yeeeeeessss..."

-Later, at Zen's house-

Dib showed them the way to Zen's house, since Zim never bothered to find it in the past, he was just as clueless as the rest of them. Dib didn't even know why he still remembered the location of Zen's house, but aparently it was a good thing he did. Zen's house was on bigger nor smaller than Zim's, but it was decorated differently. The house was a pale red and the roof was a bark grey which almost looked black there were only a few small windows and the door looked like it was made from some kind of dark wood. There was some dying grass patches on the ground, but there was still more short green grass. There wasn't anything really outside, except for an Asian lucky cat outside next to her door. Tori looked at the cat curiousely.

"Hiya guys!" Zen greeted, standing outside of her door. Adder didn't look thrilled to be here, and neither Tak, but if someone has very important information, they knew they had to be there. Tak hated Zen almost as much as Zim, but it wasn't like she ruined anything in her life, Zen was only anoyying. She also hated her nickname that Zen gave her: tick-Taks. "Nice to see all of you again! Come on, inside! This is important, okay? I don't want anyone else to hear it." Quickly, everyone went inside. Her house wasn't really flashy either, the floor had a blue carpet, grey couch and a small wooden coffee table. But then again, when she was here once, she threw the best of parties.

"Anyone want anything or..." Her voice trailed off. Adder turned his disguise off, along with the others. _I do not want my camera, I do not want my camera... _Dib repeted in his head. "What I want," Adder began, trying to keep calm already. "Is for you to tell us this information now." Zen sat on the floor, legs crossed. "Okay, okay. Look, remember when you said if I knew anything about the Koriens?" Adder nodded. "Well, I got into some resreach and... Well... Hold on a sec." She left the room, almost imediately coming back inside, with something with a screen in her arms.

_"Testing... One, two three testing. Can anyone here me?" _A voice that sounded like they were younger than everyone in the room. Zen turned the screen towards them. It showed a Korien with one grey colored eye nd the other one ws robotic. Actully, the half of his face was all metal. Tori gasped softly at this. _What ould've hppened o him? _She thought in horror. _"Well, I can see the screen works just fine." _He said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Sorry..." Tori mumbled, lowering her head in embarrassment. The Korien smiled. "_Eh, don't worry about it. Name's Tariff, by the way." _Dib raised a brow. "Tariff?" He repeted. The Korien adjusted his robot eye. "_Yep, that's my name. Please, do tell about your names." _

"I'm Dib. This is Tori, Adder, Tak, Zim and-" He was about to say Zen's name, but he thought she would've introduced herself already. Tariff chuckled. "_Yeah, I know already about Zen. Anyway, pleased to meet all of you!" _Zen smiled nd put the comunicater on the coffee table. "He found a small signal in my base and contacted me. He also said there's more Koriens than you think."

"What happened to you?" Zim asked. Tariff smiled faintl, but when he touched his robot eye the smile disappeared. _"I escaped from Kor just in time, but I was left a reminder. Half of my face was burned off in flames, so, I 'repaired' myself you can say. I don't have much problems, but this eye needs constant adjustments." _He said, smile returning. Zen cleared her throat. "Tariff has told me there are other Koriens out there. One maybe two on each planet. You know, Foodcourtia, Hobo 13," she coughed twice, while doing so she muttered, "Irk." she cleared her throat again. " "Anyway, you get the point."

"And what are WE supposed to do about it?" Tak demanded. "_Well, i sugest that you finish this year of this 'skool' that Zen has told me about, then find a way to get the Koriens someplace like Kor."_

"Or better yet..." Tak mumbled lowly. "We could defend ourselves against the Irken armada." Everyone turned to her, with some kind of shock on their faces or eyes, except for Adder. "What are you talking about?" Tak sat on the couch. "I got a transmission from the Tallest. They are going to invde Earth and make it valuable. A plan tht I was capable of doing, but SOMEONE had to ruin all of it." she glared at both Dib and Zim, then sighed. "Either way, they're going to do it, and we better prepare."

**A/N:** **One more chap and it's on to the next story! Which still needs a title, hehe...**

**Della: you are so pathatic...**

**How the heck did you get here? You haven't even been mentioned!**

**Della:I will be soon won't I?**

**Not until I make a fic for you! *sighs* Anyway, I'll do the extras like I did on Invader Zim: Planet Kor. There will be a special exra just for you readers!^^**

**Della: Extras? Where are we, in a DVD? **

**KNOCK IT OFF DELLA!*sighs* Anyway, R&R!^^**


	17. Skool Dance

Chapter seventeen:  
>Skool Dance<p>

After a few days had passed, it was announced that there was a skool dance soon. Zen was thrilled along with other girls at the skool. The only ones who wasn't looking exactly forward to it were Dib, Adder and Tak. Dib wasn't much of a dance person, neither Adder or Tak, but somehow, Zen managed to convice all of them to come anyway. It took Zim some courage to ask Tori, but he didn't need much, since he already knew that she loved him, but he wasn't sure if she was a dancing person. He knew he wasn't. But he was willing to dance with her.

-Later-

"I don't think you should worry Tori, you'll be fine." Zig said calmly. Tori lowered her head, faintly smiling. "I know... But I haven't worn a dress in my human form before... It's weird." Zag stopped walking and turned to both of them. He was disguised as a white pug. "Come now, you look absolutely beautiful. You have no worries."

"Yeah, like Zag said! You're beautiful and Zim's going to think so too!" Tori's faint smile grew. "thanks guys... I'll see you at ten!" Zag sat down and glared up at Zig. "Ten? TEN? YOU SAID EIGHT!" He yelled. "Hm. Seems like I was mislead." Zig replied with a arrogant tone. "WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE! NOW WHEN IS SHE REALLY COMING HOME ZIG?"

When Tori walked in, it was loud, but it wasn't the music. It was the people. They were chatting and yelling and some were squealing for no reason. She found Dib leaning against the far right wall, a cup of punch in his left hand. He was wearing the same outfit, only minus the jacket. She smiled and walked towards him. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." He greeted back with a small smile. She would admit it, she still loved him, but her love for Zim was stronger. "Where's Zim?" She asked. "Outside. He's been waiting for you." He said, pointing to the back door. which was slight cracked open. "Thanks." She said running towards the door. Zen, who was wearing a short purple dress and black shoes, walked up to him.

"Still like her the way you do?" She asked, smirking. He sighed. "Yeah, kinda. But it would've been weird if... Well, you know..." He lowered his head slightly. "Eh, well, who knows. You'll have another chance." Zen said, smiling and walking off. He raised his head quickly. _What did she mean by that? _He pondered.

Tori walked out, but there was no sign of Zim. Although, there was a trail of... Something on the ground. She followed it, wondering if this was Zim's doing. It was. She found him sitting on the bleachers on the side of the track. He was twirling something in his hands. Probably some kind of plant. When he looked up at her, he thought he felt something explode in his chest. Even in her human disguise, she was beautiful. Her fake hair was out of her face and was pulled back neatly with some kind of pin and the dress she wore was white only it looked like something like a spiderweb with morning dew on it.

"Hi Zim." She said with a smile. He stood up. "How come you're not inside?" He shrugged. "You know I'm not much, as the humans call, a 'people person'." He said. Tori's smile grew. Gir was at the side of the bleachers. What was he eating? CDs? Zim looked over his shoulder to see what Tori was looking at, then he smiled. "I brought him here for a reason. Gir!"

"Yes my Master!" Gir said, standing a saluting, turning red. "Phase one." Zim said calmly, with a grin. Gir turned blue again and opened the top of his head. A speaker, slightly bigger than himself, came out. What was happening? Zim saw the look on her face and could tell what she was thinking. Then she heard, at first, faint music. Then it started to get louder. It was coming from Gir, who was humming along to it. It sounded like a piano. Tori had only heard it once in the past.

"Care to dance?" Zim asked. She smiled, at the same time was shocked. She didn't know that he could dance. He only had hours to learn how to dance, so he tried to learn how to waltz at least. He still wasn't good at it, but he wasn't bad either. Gir began dancing too, while humming.

-Meanwhile, someone's POV-

Earth. I have only heard of it once... Maybe twice. But now I'm on an unknown planet. How was I supposed to get there? Easy. I have caught a transmission and watched it. They were going to find Koriens to stop the Irken armada. Well, if they were going to find Koriens, I'll be able to find their shadows and stay in them for a while until I get there. My name? No one will know currently... But I have been called Delta a few times. Delta... Why do I hate that name?

**A/N: And now on with the extras!**

** Della: I still say that the extras aren't really needed...**

** That's your own opinian! *ahem* Anyway, this small part was deleted cause... well... It didn't really fit and I was gonna make a short funny chapter, but it was just too short, so here this one!**

Driving

"So... Diving the humans' vehicals, I will appear to be more normal?" Zim asked, looking at Dib questionablely. Dib nodded. "Pretty much. And it shouldn't be too hard for you right? I mean, you pilot a ship. How hard can this be for you?" Tori looked at Zim. "He has a point." She said. The diver examiner came into the room. "Can I have.. Tori, Dib and Zim come with me?"

"Why are we all going at them same time?" Dib asked. "Because it saves time, now move it!" The three of them walked quickly towards the examiner.

-Soon-

The three of them were sitting on a bench in a police station. "How did you get the car onto the pet store building?" Dib asked, slightly glaring at Zim, who shrugged. "You didn't do well either." He stated. "So what? I drove into a lake, big deal! We didn't almost die from driving off the roof!" Tori shifted a little. "Lucky I knew what to do huh?"

"Yeah. How come you knew anyway?" Dib asked her. She shrugged. "Because, unlike you two, I actually read the book."

**A/N: Yeah, that was the only part that was really deleted. Now, to ask a few questions to our lovely readers! One: Which do you want to see more of? A) Dib and Zen? B) Adder and Tak or C) Just Della**

** Tori: Two: Do you or do you not want to make your own Koriens so that they can be in the next fic?**

** Adder: Three: Want more information about Kor or information about Della?**

** Zen: Four: More romance? Or humor?**

** Della: And five: More serious tone? Or more casual?**

** Thanks guys for staying behind to ask the questions!^^**

** Della and Adder: Whatever.**

** Zen and Tori: Your welcome!^^**

** R&R!^^**


End file.
